Té (contigo)
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Una pequeña historia situada en el verano en el que Kuroo termina sus estudios en el Nekoma y se prepara para marcharse a la universidad. Y de paso, lía a Kenma para que trabaje en el salón del té de su padre y no para de insinuar que Hinata está colado por ella. Como si ser la mánager del club de vóley no tuviera cubierto su cupo de dolores de cabeza. [Kuroo x fem!Kenma] Twoshot
1. Té

**NdA:** _Haikyuu_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Haruichi Furudate.

Editado a 5 de abril de 2017 porque soy una paranoica y he estado corrigiendo lo que yo creo que son fallos en ambos capítulos ;w; El formato que he usado en este fic está inspirado en _La ladrona de libros_ , de Markus Zusak, por eso de los tochos de texto intercalados.

Gracias a **Sareth** , a su hermana y a **ShikaZuka** por darme el visto bueno y aconsejarme, y gracias a **MoonyStark** por ayudar con el beteo c:

* * *

 _Té (contigo)_

de

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

En verano, el calor se acurruca en las salas de estar de las viviendas del pueblo –todas antiguas y techadas de ladrillo rojo, de una o dos plantas– y empuja a sus habitantes hacia la calle.

Por la noche, el salón del té cuyos recovecos Kenma se ha aprendido de memoria a base de pasar tardes enteras en él desde que era una cría, y en el que trabaja desde que se acabaron las clases en junio, se llena hasta los topes y ella apenas dispone de un par de minutos para escabullirse y echar una partida ansiosa al _Resident Evil_ en el modesto lavabo que comparte con el dueño del establecimiento. Sus dedos echan de menos las teclas y le pican. Para combatir el –inevitable– estrés durante la jornada laboral otras personas fuman, o se toman una granizada de pera en la trastienda o dan un paseo por el _karesansui,_ aunque tal vez sería más preciso referirse a él como "jardín zen",que es como lo llama la gran mayoría de extranjeros desinformados que pisan el local (los cuales nutren el mayor porcentaje de su clientela, porque a pesar de que en Japón se estila mucho el turismo interior no muchos nativos se interesan por villas sin monumentos ni extensos mercados como la suya). El _karesansui_ no es muy grande, y Kenma a menudo tiene que rastrillar y limpiar la arena blanca, porque a los gatos de los alrededores les encanta revolcarse en ella, y eso cuando no tienen la vejiga hinchada. Cuando la tienen son considerablemente menos amables con el sobrio e indefenso jardín.

No es que le disguste que lo utilicen de caja de arena. Hay pocas cosas que la irriten o le susciten algo más que indiferencia, de hecho, y las rutinas lógicas de los animales no son una de esas cosas. Son gatos, después de todo. En alguna parte tienen que hacer sus necesidades. Su jefe, por el contrario, no parece pensar lo mismo.

–Dichosos bichos –farfulla el hombre, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos para estornudar dentro–. Y dichosa alergia –deja los _imagawakis_ a los que estaba dando forma con un palillo tallado de madera para sonarse la nariz enrojecida e irritada y lavarse las manos minuciosamente, frotando a conciencia las uñas cortas y rectas y los dedos con un cepillo empapado en desinfectante.

Su hijo ha heredado de él la cabellera negra y rebelde, aunque a diferencia de Kuroo, su padre ha conseguido mantenerla a raya con un corte de pelo militar. No es mucho más alto que Kenma, ni tampoco posee esa complexión gatuna ni ese humor ácido; dos características con las que hasta el menos observador asocia a Kuroo. Todos esos rasgos son regalos de su madre. Hay gente que opina que no pegan: la abogada despiadada y el pastelero bonachón. Aunque también hay gente que opina que Kennedy sigue vivo y lleva más de cinco décadas escondido en una cueva recóndita de Hawái, o que la taurina que emplea Red Bull proviene de los toros, o que se deja su sueldo en alquilar un búnker cada vez que un meteorito pasa a menos de veinte mil kilómetros de la órbita terrestre, así que Kenma no les presta demasiada atención.

Ni siquiera puede estar atenta a los entrenamientos del equipo de vóley durante más de veinte minutos seguidos, y eso que lleva dos años siendo la mánager del Nekoma y _en fin_ , se supone que estar en todo es su cometido. Las toallas, las sillas, la equipación, los tiempos, los horarios, las llaves. _Los chicos_. Desde que Lev e Inuoka están entre sus filas, las migrañas de Kenma han aumentado hasta volverse semanales, y ahora que Kuroo y Yaku se van y dejan a Taketora como capitán, todo el mundo parece esperar más de ella que de él.

–Ya los paso yo por la sartén –se ofrece Kenma, cabeceando hacia los _imagawakis_. Ya están rellenos de pasta dulce de judías rojas, y aunque suelen contornearse como besugos, todavía no ha practicado lo bastante para que le salgan bien las escamas. Supone que puede redondearlos con las manos y dibujarles bigotes y orejas triangulares–. Ve a por tu medicación, Koukuro.

Trata de sonar participativa y firme y levemente preocupada, pero le sale la voz monótona de siempre.

–Que Dios te bendiga –solloza su jefe, pasando por su lado para ir en busca del botiquín.

Desde que Kuroo se graduó en junio y decidió que quería estudiar Química en la Universidad de Tokio, en lugar de terminar su instrucción para aprender a dirigir el negocio de su padre, Kenma vio peligrar el remanso de paz que esperaba tener durante esos meses hasta empezar su tercer y último curso en el Nekoma.

La discusión más estruendosa de todas la habían tenido con ella delante. Kenma no recuerda mucho, porque tiende a evadirse de las conversaciones cuando hay violencia verbal de por medio. O demasiada emoción. Es como si tuviera un umbral instalado en el cerebro que deja de filtrar en cuanto comienza a haber más sentimiento que diálogo en el ambiente.

El padre de Kuroo lo había llamado egoísta, y le había echado en cara lo mucho que se había partido el lomo durante esos últimos diez años, solo para que él tuviera un medio de vida asegurado al terminar los estudios. Su madre, en cambio, había apoyado su decisión con uñas y dientes, porque valoraba el sacrificio de su marido y también su profesión, pero entendía que Kuroo quisiera hacer una carrera y emprender su propio camino, y estaba segura de que su hijo tenía la vocación y la dedicación que requería la Química.

Kuroo, por su parte, no había perdido los nervios en ningún momento. No había dicho nada que podría habérsele escapado a cualquier adolescente furibundo. Ningún "me largo de esta casa" ni "yo no pedí esto" ni "es mi vida, papá". Nada de nada. Había escuchado el arrebato desilusionado de su padre de principio a fin, sin parar de comer sandía. Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando su padre le había espetado que se peinara de una puñetera vez, porque todo el mundo cae en esos comentarios inapropiados que no vienen a cuento cuando está fuera de sí, incluso los adultos más templados.

Cuando se había inclinado sobre la mesa para retirarle a Kenma una pepita que se le había quedado pegada en la mejilla sudada y llena de picaduras de mosquito, y el pobre hombre había rezongado "pero niño, ¿tú me estás escuchando?", solo entonces, Kuroo había sonreído y había dicho "¿por qué no le enseñas a ella? He hablado con Homyu, y cree que es justo lo que necesita". Después de eso, todo había sucedido muy deprisa. Kenma había murmurado con estupor "¿has hablado con mi madre?" y Kuroo se había levantado de la silla, se había colocado detrás de ella y de sus dos coletas rubias medio deshechas y le había apretado los hombros enclenques con sus manos enormes y ásperas.

Que Kuroo charlase con su madre no era ninguna sorpresa. Siempre habían congeniado. Lo que Kenma no se esperaba es que orquestasen un complot como ese a sus espaldas.

Se acuerda de la cara cada vez menos congestionada de rabia del padre de Kuroo; más y más patidifusa al inquirir "¿Kenma? ¿Trabajando? ¿ _Aquí_?", a trompicones, como si la idea fuera tan descabellada que exteriorizarla le costase horrores. También recuerda el pánico que la sacudió cuando se visualizó sirviendo mesas, y el sudor frío en el espinazo al palpar la oleada de comentarios negativos que podrían caerle en TripAdvisor al _Kuro Neko_ por su falta de cordialidad y empatía en el trato.

Kenma no ha conocido a demasiadas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero ha interactuado con las suficientes para adquirir la certeza de que en la hostelería no hay cabida para actitudes como la suya. Por lo menos de cara al público. Sabe que podría esforzarse en averiguar si esa pareja joven han encontrado los _dorayakis_ resecos por dentro y disculparse con ellos, o si a esa señora mayor le gustaría un poco más de azúcar en su té rojo, y que no serviría de nada, porque les seguiría resultando desinteresada y aburrida. Sabe que podría darse prisa yendo y viniendo de la cocina al viejo y acogedor comedor, pero sus andares distendidos y la pose laxa y hundida de los hombros les molestarían, y pensarían que es perezosa y lenta. Sabe que no tiene nada que hacer contra el desparpajo de las amigables mesoneras del Tokio más metropolitano, que siempre saben qué contestar cuando algún chico les pide el número o les silba, y pueden lidiar sin problemas con todo tipo de piropos.

Siempre tiene una oportunidad inicial cuando confunden su ineptitud para las relaciones interpersonales con timidez, pero esa primera impresión se cae con rapidez y entonces la gente la etiqueta. Una sola palabra. Siempre.

 _Borde._

En aquel momento se imaginó el viejo salón, el tesoro del padre de Kuroo, en la ruina más absoluta, y musitó esperanzada "Kuroo, no puedo ser camarera sin llevar el negocio de tu padre a la quiebra". Kuroo había arqueado las cejas, sorprendido, para después sentenciar con sorna "claro que no _puedes_ ser camarera, ¿por quién me tomas?". Kenma no había protestado.

Hasta que se habían quedado solos.

Entonces lo había intentado.

* * *

 _~Datos que según Kenma Kozume necesitáis saber antes de proseguir la lectura~_

 **1º-. Kuroo ha sido capitán de tres equipos en diecisiete años, ergo, está acostumbrado a escuchar quejas (que considera insustanciales) a todas horas**

 **2º-. Adivinad por dónde se pasa esas quejas**

 **3º-. Si poseéis unas dotes deductivas medias; habréis adivinado bien. Ahora tratad de averiguar lo que hace Kuroo con las quejas que provienen de alguien que intenta escaquearse de todo por sistema (alguien como Kenma)**

 **4º-. La noción del tiempo de Kenma es defectuosa, lo cual se traduce en una imposibilidad para narrar según qué acontecimientos adaptándolos al momento correspondiente. Por ejemplo, la charla con Kuroo tuvo lugar hace cosa de un mes; un margen de tiempo suficiente para que cualquiera piense en ella en pasado y no en presente.**

 **5º-. Kenma no es cualquiera**

 _~Fin del parte informativo~_

* * *

Así que... charla. Cuarto de Kenma. Su territorio. Paredes malva pastel, un millón de pósters de _Narcos_ y cinco o seis grupos de K-pop, peluches de jirafas y de Tyrion Lannister y una pizarra autoborrable con el último acertijo matemático que había resuelto y enviado a una página de Internet que pagaba dos mil yenes por respuesta correcta.

Su territorio. En teoría, debería sentirse como pez en el agua.

En teoría.

–Nunca he trabajado, Kuroo. Y tú lo sabes.

 _No sé cómo caer bien. Ni cómo fingir que me ha hecho gracia un chiste. Ni cómo agradecer la propina sin que parezca que creo que podrían haber dejado más dinero en la bandeja._

–Para todo hay una primera vez.

Eso lo dice mientras se saca la camiseta negra de manga hueca que había usado para entrenar aquel día. La piel del abdomen brillando y un músculo latiendo por el ejercicio constante en el pectoral izquierdo. A Kenma se le revuelven las tripas. Cruza las piernas de alambre sobre la orilla de la colcha de la Princesa Peach y tira un poco hacia las rodillas de los tablones de la falda gris.

 _Para todo hay una primera vez._

Kenma nunca capta los dobles sentidos. Nop. Los procesa con su significado más literal y Kuroo siempre tiene que explicárselos, y ella masculla un "oh" comprensivo y a menudo avergonzado (dependiendo de la índole del doble sentido) que Taketora ha tildado de adorable en repetidas ocasiones. _Y ahora_. Ahora su mente hecha de códigos binarios la traiciona y convierte una frase inofensiva y sin posibles interpretaciones en un doble sentido. Dicho por su mejor amigo. Uno de _esos_ dobles sentidos. De los que los chicos y las chicas de su edad encuentran en todo. Cualquier momento es oportuno para ellos.

Y Kenma tal vez no sea como ellos, pero tampoco es un robot. No está programada para tener reacciones de libro y no cuestionarse lo que sucede a su alrededor. Lleva meses notando una... anomalía. En Kuroo. En _ella_. Tal vez desde Navidad.

–Tenía planes para este verano, Kuroo.

Desde Navidad, sin lugar a dudas. Kuroo lleva comportándose de una forma inhabitual (por decirlo con suavidad) desde entonces, y Kenma no comprende qué resorte puede haber apretado ella para desconfigurarle el disco duro y mandarlo todo al traste.

Porque eso es lo que está sucediendo. Se está yendo todo al traste entre ellos.

A veces le escuece que Kuroo no se haya percatado todavía. El resto del tiempo, cree que quizá sea una percepción suya, y que no vale la pena consultarle y arriesgarse a que todo sea un malentendido y la zona de confort (cálida y transparente y segura zona de confort) que subyace entre ellos se enrarezca.

–El estreno de Spiderman no cuenta.

El pelo negro y húmedo pegado a la frente. La mirada maliciosa y entretenida. Los párpados siempre demasiado caídos le confieren un aspecto somnoliento. Kenma se pregunta desde cuándo le cuesta tanto soportarlo en ese estado. Cuándo reunirá el valor de decírselo. Que ya no tienen ocho años. Que la desnudez antes era algo natural pero ahora le resulta violenta y le vuelve los tobillos de gelatina, porque a Kuroo la espalda se le ha ensanchado y los brazos se le han abultado y ahora tiene una uve en las caderas y araña el metro noventa, y cuando transpira el olor es intenso y la atosiga. _Kuroo Tetsurou se lo ha montado con una de Segundo A en el baño de la tercera planta. Kuroo también le da a los chicos. Sota, caballo y rey; no discrimina. Kuroo es bisexual. Kuroo es guapo. Kuroo tiene el tatuaje de una pantera en la ingle. Kuroo y Kenma están liados._ Los rumores sobre él en el instituto son una fuente incesante que se regenera y muta a cada segundo. Quién sabe por qué. Tal vez porque mientras fue capitán del equipo de vóley, el Nekoma volvió a la final de Tokio por primera vez en muchos años. O porque lleva ganados tres torneos al mejor experimento para la feria de la ciencia del instituto, y en el vestíbulo hay un montón de fotos de él con la bata blanca que siempre se le olvida quitarse cuando sale del laboratorio, desabotonada con insolencia sobre el uniforme.

Al principio Kenma no le daba importancia a los cuchicheos.

Es consciente de que forman parte de _esa_ etapa del ser humano, y de que compartir información escandalosa contribuye a fortificar y afianzar lazos. Ahora, hace tiempo que quiere volverse en su pupitre y aclarar con diplomacia que si esas habladurías fueran ciertas a ella le daría lo mismo (salvo la última porque Kuroo y ella _liados_ , menuda _locura_ ilógica y sensacionalista), pero que es _injusto_ que crean saber cómo es y no atinen ni una.

 _Y no estamos liados. No lo estamos._

Su madre siempre dice que hay gente para todo, así que Kenma puede admitir que no es un disparate que haya gente que piense que están... _eso._ No están en el mismo curso ni van a la misma clase, pero si lo hiciesen estarían juntos desde que se levantan hasta que se acuestan. Van al instituto en la bici de Kuroo. Almuerzan con el resto del equipo de vóley. Y fuera del colegio podrían despegarse el uno del otro, pero no lo hacen porque cuando hay una convención sobre realidad virtual en la urbe de Tokio Kuroo siempre se ofrece a acompañarla ("total, hoy no tengo nada que hacer") y Kenma siempre acaba yendo con él a la protectora de gatos que hay a dos manzanas del _Kuro Neko_ , porque total, nunca hay muchos voluntarios y es reconfortante y la alergia somática de Kuroo no es lo bastante poderosa para apartarlo de animales que lo necesitan.

Y bueno. Lo anterior es aplicable a numerosos campos. Siempre hay un pretexto. Una hamburguesa de atún que el McDonald´s va a sacar y en cuyo anuncio Kuroo la ha etiquetado. Un acuario que van a abrir. Una temporada atrasada de Fairy Tail. Algún idol firmando discos.

Se llevan bien, y Kenma no tiene inconveniente en reconocer que Kuroo es un chico extraordinario, cuando no está persiguiendo al chico rubio y esbelto del Karasuno para que coma, o cuando no está picándose con Shoyo, o cuando no está haciendo el pavo con Bokuto. En esas ocasiones es... hilarante. No va a saberlo nunca porque jamás la dejaría en paz, pero lo es. Kuroo Tetsurou en su estado más sólido e idiota es _gracioso._

No tiene ni un solo tatuaje. Intentó depilarse las piernas cuando iba a segundo, pero al aplicarse la crema las uñas se le reblandecieron y se le pegaron a los dedos, y desde entonces es reacio a que cualquier producto que no sea jabón o crema solar entre en contacto con su cuerpo. Está felizmente casado con sus hobbies. Su compromiso con ellos es tan serio que la enterraría viva si la escuchase llamar "hobby" al vóley o a la DC Cómics o a Sherlock o no levantase un altar con incienso y un ciervo muerto antes de atreverse a mentar a Marie Curie*.

Es despistado y _torpe_ y un experto en provocaciones, y posee la habilidad de poder echarse la siesta en cualquier sitio, y tiene la misma inclinación a flirtear con chicos y chicas que una ameba, y siempre se rasca la nuca con incomodidad cuando alguien se le declara y en definitiva, es tan nulo para _esas cosas_ como Kenma lo es para recitar un monólogo con aspiraciones cómicas.

–Varios campeonatos online. Un montón de demos que probar. Tengo cinco reservas que ir a recoger de videojuegos que salen a la venta en julio. Y he comprado un mando nuevo para la Xbox por eBay que tiene que llegar mañana a Correos.

–Y supongo que también tienes que quedar con Hinata.

Esa es una de las variaciones que ha experimentado Kuroo. La sospecha infundada sobre Shoyo. Y sobre ella. Quién lo entiende. Ella no, desde luego. Es un indicativo de que pasa _algo_ , y Kenma es incapaz de ponerle nombre pero cada vez que Kuroo trae a colación a Shoyo, a ella le hierve la sangre y nota cómo el amarillo de los ojos se vuelve hielo. Hielo y _anticipación_ y cólera fría.

 _Otra vez Shoyo._ A Kenma no le gusta ni un pelo cómo Kuroo habla de él. Con ese… retintín tan atípico.

–Tal vez –concede, y le gustaría mirarle a la cara pero no puede. Ni esa ni ninguna de las veces posteriores en las que Kuroo se pone pesado con el tema de Shoyo–. Somos amigos –dice, aunque no acaba de comprender por qué le acucia la necesidad de matizarlo–. Los amigos quedan.

 _Tú y yo quedamos._

– _Ya –_ Kuroo se muerde la sonrisa. Una que Kenma no ha visto nunca. Todo premeditación. Le mete un mechón de pelo tras la oreja–. Me cae bien. Y tiene mucho potencial.

Kuroo casi nunca la toca, porque son muchos años y mucha observación y un tonelaje de convivencia, y entiende que el contacto físico la agobia y hay que suminitrárselo en pequeñas dosis, así que cuando lo hace siempre hay gente delante, y es para chincharla. Por lo menos era así hasta hace unos meses. La rodeaba con un brazo, limitando sus movimientos para hacerle perder una partida disputada a la PSP. La llevaba a rastras del cuello del jersey burdeos para obligarla a trotar hacia el autobús escolar.

Ahora no hay nadie. Solo ellos. Y no parece querer chincharla.

Es todo tan raro que si fuera una chica emocionalmente _normal_ se pondría roja de impotencia y lloraría.

–Shoyo es un chico agradable –dice, porque no se le ocurre qué comentar para llenar el espacio y escapar de esa burbuja de claustrofobia.

–... y creo que le gustas.

 _Para. Kuroo. Cuántas veces vamos a hablar de esto._

–No le gusto.

El resoplido de risa le hace cosquillas en el flequillo y la nariz. Está tan cerca que aunque ambos son negros, Kenma puede distinguir la pupila del iris. Y aspirar la fragancia medicinal del spray para contracturas.

–Ya lo creo que le gustas.

–Que no.

Se pregunta qué pasaría si mintiera y dijese "no lo sé, pero _yo_ estoy colada por Shoyo". O cualquier otra expresión juvenil que sea adecuada para hacer referencia a ese tipo de atracción. Cuál sería entonces la reacción de Kuroo. Si le daría alguna chapuza de consejo para flirtear con Shoyo, o se enfadaría, o habría una confrontación, y de haberla, _por qué_ debería producirse.

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–Está todo el día mandándote mensajitos y te ha escaneado lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que en la escuela media fuiste colocadora. Y solo ha tenido que pedírtelo una vez para que se la coloques cinco veces seguidas –hace una pausa y finge una decepción dolorosa–. Conmigo ya no juegas. Me tienes abandonado, Kenma.

Hay algo ominoso en la manera que tiene de suspirar "mensajitos" y "juegas" y "abandonado".

Kenma trata de ser racional.

–A él lo veo menos. Contigo paso mucho más tiempo.

Y es verdad. Kuroo no puede negar eso.

–Lo sé –risita enigmática. _Kuroo. Qué._ Los pulmones a Kenma le arden y hay unos treinta grados en la habitación, que parece que mengua y se aplasta contra el suelo, y Kuroo ya no es un niño y ha crecido _demasiado_ –. No me pongas los cuernos con él.

Los pantalones tiene la decencia de quitárselos en el baño. Se va después de cenar y tras cepillarse los dientes, a Kenma le llega un WhatsApp suyo.

"Nada de _besitos_ con Hinata cuando me vaya a la universidad, ¿eh?"

 _Somos amigos. Shoyo y yo. Tú y yo. No entiendo lo que estás haciendo. No soy Bokuto, Kuroo. No me gastes estas bromas porque no sé cómo reaccionar._

Se pasa la noche en el ordenador. Ronda tras ronda al _Rainbow_.

Pierde todas y cada una de las partidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la saca de la cama, tirando de la pantorrilla huesuda como los chiquillos más horripilantes tiran de la cola de un gato distraído. Le da cinco minutos para vestirse tirando a cuatro y medio y Kenma tiene que desayunar en la bici, rumbo al _Kuro Neko_ para una lección teórica sobre dulces japoneses.

Esa misma tarde, Kuroo le hace una especie de examen oral que Kenma no tiene demasiadas dificultades para aprobar, y seguidamente se ponen con las nociones básicas; cascar huevos, tamizar harina y manejar sartenes. Todo ante la atenta supervisión del señor Koukuro. Puede que Kuroo no quisiera dedicarse a la hostelería, pero eso no significaba que no se hubiera criado en el mundillo.

Sabía lo que hacía.

–Creo que está contento –aprecia dos días después, conspiratorio, en plena instrucción práctica–. Por lo menos en parte. Se apostó el alquiler de mi primer año en la residencia de estudiantes a que chamuscabas la cocina.

–No soy una calamidad –bufa Kenma, pendiente del aceite–. Que sepa estar a gusto en soledad y no sea una persona exaltada que necesita presencia humana continua y movimiento constante para no caer en un cuadro de depresión no implica que no tenga aptitudes más allá del vóley y los videojuegos.

–Vaya una frase más larga –silba Kuroo. Socarrón–. Sí que te ha molestado el comentario.

El sudor le gotea hasta la mandíbula. La punzada en el pecho a Kenma la deja sin aire.

–Para nada –niega, secándose la frente. Dándose toquecitos con una servilleta.

–Por si te sirve de algo, yo aposté que aguantarías sin quemar nada hasta la segunda semana.

Y pasa a su lado rozándole el hombro con el brazo. La mira de refilón. Retador. Kenma conoce esa sonrisita de medio lado.

Debería grabarlo con el móvil. Así, tal vez Shoyo se replantearía la envidia que tiene de su relación y dejaría de quererla para sí ("nunca he visto a Kuroo enfadado, tenerlo de mejor amigo debe ser _taaan_ genial", "se os ve tan de acuerdo en todo", "¡es tan estable!", "parece un tío maduro" y "y lo mejor es que nunca te molesta ni pone tus habilidades en tela de juicio") y comenzaría a valorar más a Kageyama.

–Menos mal que Bokuto es tu mejor amigo.

Eso parece cogerlo desprevenido.

–¿Por qué?

–Sería negativo para tu desarrollo personal y tu autoestima que nadie te encontrase gracioso.

Después de eso Kuroo se lleva la mano al pecho, herido de muerte, murmura "touché" y se ponen manos a la obra.

Por lo visto, estaban los _wagashi_ y los _no wagashi_. Los primeros eran dulces tradicionales, lo cual quiere decir que se elaboran artesanalmente con productos orientales. Los segundos, por el contrario, se confeccionan con ingredientes de occidente, y no pasaron a formar parte de la gastronomía típica del país hasta el siglo XlX.

Los _wagashi_ más solicitados en el _Kuro Neko_ son unos pastelitos de arroz cuya receta el padre de Kuroo ha ido perfeccionando. Los sirven de distintos colores, dependiendo de la temporada en la que estén. Son el plato estrella del salón _,_ y se usan en la ceremonia del té y en las fiestas tradicionales. Los elaboran con harina de arroz glutinoso ( _mochi_ ), pasta endulzada de judías rojas ( _azuki_ ) y frutas, y el que más venden se llama _daifuku,_ que significa "gran suerte" y gusta mucho a los más supersticiosos.

Además de esos, también están los _dorayakis_ , los _imagawakis_ , el _anpan_ (un brioche relleno) y el _melonpan_ , que es un dulce con forma de melón recubierto de una capa crujiente similar a la de las galletas. Hornean dos tandas al día; una antes de abrir (con un corazón de chocolate o crema pastelera) y otra a media tarde (con sabor a melón).

–¿Qué sabes de la Revolución Meiji? –quiere saber Kuroo, guiándole las manos desde atrás. Enseñándole a amasar. Su aliento despeinándole la coronilla. La hebilla de su cinturón contra la espalda.

–Mucho menos que tú, a juzgar por las ganas de fanfarronear con las que me lo preguntas.

Normalmente, Kenma nunca saca las garras. A no ser que hubiese terminado los exámenes hacía dos días, fuera domingo, hiciese un bochorno infernal y en lugar de dejarla descansar, Kuroo pretendiera darle una clase de Historia del siglo diecinueve a las ocho de la mañana. Entonces podía ser bastante temperamental.

Kuroo se ríe dentro de su apretada trenza de espiga.

–¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Tan retórico que no merece la pena contestarle, porque si lo hace, se verá propulsada hacia un teatro en el que Kuroo hará de víctima, y la verdad es que no le apetece.

–Tuvo lugar entre 1868 y 1912, marcó el fin de la época feudal y el principio de la occidentalización, lo cual llevó a Japón a ser el primer país no occidental en utilizar técnicas propias de la Primera Revolución Industrial –recita Kenma con parsimonia antes de bostezar, agotada por el clima y la falta de sueño. No tiene mucho pecho pero el delantal verde le cubre desde el cuello de bebé del vestido celeste hasta las rodillas, y suda ahí donde tendría canalillo si llevara tres o cuatro tallas más.

–Hombre, te has dejado lo más importante, pero tienes una idea general bastante aceptable.

–No me digas –replica Kenma sin mucha emoción.

–Es gracias a la Revolución Meiji que hoy tenemos _senbeis_ y _kasuteras._

Kenma resopla con resentimiento.

–Vale. Galletas y bizcochos. Supongo que mi síntesis con fechas, datos políticos e industriales no puede competir contra ellos.

–Los _senbeis_ no son galletas, son _crackers_ –la corrige Kuroo. Encantado consigo mismo. La saca de quicio y disfruta con ello–, y pueden ser tanto dulces como salados. Aquí solemos hacerlos de loto.

–En realidad no esperas que asimile toda esta información, ¿verdad?

–Te sabes todos los guiones de todas las pelis de _Crepúsculo_ en inglés. Puedes memorizar que los _kasuteras*_ provienen de Portugal.

Kenma le propina un codazo insignificante en el estómago. Recriminatoria.

–Teníamos un pacto sobre mi etapa vampírica, Kuroo.

–Lo siento –se disculpa Kuroo, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza con una risilla contenida. Kuroo cree que su risa resulta intimidante para el contricante. Kenma opina que guarda un parecido demasiado sospechoso con la del chucho de Pierre Nodoyuna, y eso cuando Kuroo no se está partiendo el pecho. Entonces es prácticamente imposible distinguirla de la de cualquier psicópata genérico de Disney–. He intentado fingir que jamás existió pero no puedo. Fue _tan_ gloriosa.

Kenma se pasa el resto del día con los cascos puestos y _Somebody that I used to know_ puesta en bucle en el iPod. Pura desidia. Cuando no está batiendo huevos, está enfrascada en algún manual de recetas o escondida en el estrecho baño con su PSP, que no habla, ni intenta eludir el pedirle perdón llenándole la sesera con las propiedades del polonio ni, por supuesto, es Kuroo Tetsurou empeñado en que además de los _wagashi_ , aprenda también a hacer dulces _no wagashi_. Todo en menos de doce horas. Cursillo intensivo.

Kenma no es una esponja. Tal vez tuviera memoria fotográfica, pero la necesitaba para almacenar letras de canciones, completar fichas mentales objetivas de _tooodos_ los rivales del Nekoma y mantener en orden cronológico los sucesos de _Tejedoras de destinos_ , la última novela que había sacado de la maltrecha biblioteca municipal.

Entre muchas otras cosas.

* * *

Una semana después firman su contrato.

El padre de Kuroo estaba muy satisfecho con sus progresos, y había mandado su delantal al costurero del pueblo para que le bordase un gato amarillo junto al negro que era la insignia del salón del té.

–Se parecen un poco a ti y a mí –observa Kuroo mientras caminan por los pasillos casi desiertos del Nekoma, cargados ambos con la mitad de sus proyectos del último trimestre. Las clases finalizaron el martes pasado, pero el colegio permanece abierto hasta una semana después para que los alumnos que lo deseen puedan llevarse cartulinas que hayan hecho, o trofeos o manualidades. También está operativo de cara a las concentraciones de verano que organizan con otros institutos, el Karasuno y el Fukurodani entre ellos–. Aunque si sigues sin teñirte tendremos que sustituir al gato amarillo por otro gato negro.

Es curioso, porque han hecho ese camino juntos infinidad de veces, y la de hoy va a ser la última. Podrían recorrer el Nekoma con los ojos cerrados y no tropezarían al bajar los tramos de escaleras ni al doblar los recodos más angostos. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que Kuroo respira con pesadez a su lado, de que sus pasos son consistentes y su sonrisa es la medialuna revoltosa de siempre, a pesar de que está ahí con ella es como si ya se hubiera ido.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Kenma está aterrada.

–Tal vez lo haga en septiembre, antes de empezar –medita, ajustándose a la cintura la caja que le ha tocado llevar–. Con todo el sol que va a darme no creo que sea lo más sano teñirme ahora.

–Como vas a salir tanto...

Por qué Kuroo le fascina tanto a las masas, es todo un enigma. Uno que Kenma ha desistido de descifrar. No pasa un día en el que no le recuerde lo escasamente apta que es para salir al mundo y relacionarse con otros seres humanos, y lo que más le fastidia es que ella YA lo ha aceptado. Vive con ello y entiende las consecuencias de su carácter, así que por el amor de Mario Bros., _por qué_ no puede entenderlas él.

 _No voy a cambiar, Kuroo. Lo tomas o lo dejas._

–Me he resignado a que una jornada de cuatro horas en la cocina de un salón de té concurrido es insignificante para ti. Estarás esperando en la puerta cada noche para secuestrarme.

 _Sé que te preocupas por mí y que esta es solo otra manera soterrada de hacérmelo saber. Pero a veces no sabes cuándo parar con la broma y Kuroo, es mejor saberlo que excederte y tener que pedir perdón siempre._

 _Sé que velas por la gente que te importa, y que meternos el dedo en la llaga forma parte de tu estrategia protectora. Pero a veces aprietas demasiado._

–¿Rubia otra vez? –aventura Kuroo, desviándose del tema y tomando la delantera para llegar hasta las taquillas del vestíbulo. Deposita con delicadeza sobre uno de los bancos dos bolsas atestadas de probetas selladas y aisladas por plástico de burbujas.

–Sí –afirma Kenma, sentándose a su lado para calzarse sus desgastadas Vans con flores estampadas–. Me gusta cómo me queda.

–Ya veo –concede Kuroo, saliendo al exterior y metiendo como puede las bolsas en el maletero del Ford Escort granate de la madre de Kenma. Los asientos traseros y el del copiloto están abarrotados de sus pertenencias. La mujer se despide de ellos antes de arrancar, echándole una mirada de malas pulgas a los trastos de Kuroo–. La legendaria mánager dorada del Nekoma vuelve a la carga – gesticula, trazando una ridícula aureola con los brazos alrededor de Kenma, que espía furtiva para cerciorarse de que nadie lo está viendo hacer el canalla–. Intuyo que Taketora va a estar bastante ocupado este curso.

– _Yo_ voy a estar ocupada intentando que no descuartice a todo el que se acerque a preguntarme la hora.

–Ya. Bueno. La mayoría de los chicos no quieren que les des la hora –y antes de que Kenma pueda replicar, Kuroo echa a correr hacia la entrada del edificio–. Espérame aquí. Voy a buscar la bici.

 _No. Espera tú. Kuroo. Qué has querido decir con eso._

Se deja caer en el bordillo del parking. El aparcamiento de las bicis está en la sección trasera del edificio gris de hormigón, y necesita reponerse un poco después de casi una hora transportando cajas y volcanes artificiales. Por supuesto que entiende lo que Kuroo ha querido decir. Otra vez esa faceta suya. La cuestión es _por qué._

 _No le gusto a todo el mundo, Kuroo. No tengo a todos los chicos de Tokio haciendo cola detrás de mí. Eres absurdo._

–Perdona, ¿tienes hora?

Está tan ensimismada en su propia indignación que le cuesta enfocar la mirada en el par de deportivas blancas que se le han plantado delante. Número cuarenta y tres. Ligera desviación del pulgar del pie derecho, por la ligera deformidad del calzado en esa zona. Al ascender la vista descubre que al final del cuerpo hay una cara sonriente que aguarda una contestación. Y que tras ese chico hay dos más. Calcula que ya no van a secundaria, a juzgar por el grosor de los mentones y la silueta de la barba veinteañera de uno de ellos.

–Ah... sí –carraspea, sacando el móvil de los shorts vaqueros y desbloqueando la pantalla–. Las siete y once.

Abre el WhatsApp sin cuestionárselo mucho. El procedimiento ordinario.

–Gracias –sonríe el chico, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Tiene los ojos de un verde vivo y la piel morena de un surfista. Y está dejándosela en agradarle–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Para: Kuroo

 _Kuroo. Date prisa._

Enviado a las 19:11

–Kozume. Kenma –responde con torpeza medida al milímetro. Y tal vez un poco genuina.

 _Calma. Calma. Está siendo civilizado. Solo te ha preguntado el nombre. No ha hecho ninguna propuesta extraña._

–¿Estás esperando a alguien? Yurihiko tiene coche –insiste, solícito. Incorporándose y cabeceando hacia uno de sus amigos–. Podemos llevarte a casa.

–O a dar una vuelta, si lo prefieres –secunda el tal Yurihiko, las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

No alza la voz, pero el tono guarda una sugerencia viscosa y malintencionada y el escalofrío a Kenma le baja por todo el espinazo. La mayoría de los chicos no se habrían acercado a una chica menuda que está sola en un aparcamiento. No para invitarla a _dar una vuelta_. Hay mucha más bondad en el mundo que la que reflejan los periódicos, y Kenma imagina que el noventa y seis por ciento de esos chicos que la habrían interpelado solo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien (de que si se encontraba encogida sobre la acera era porque aquella era la postura ovillada que tendía a adoptar cuando no había nadie más cerca) se habría retirado tras comprobar que no le ocurría nada.

–No, gracias.

 _Tengo las uñas mordidas, los nombres de mis futuros cinco gatos escritos en una lista cerrada y la expresión facial más neutra que podáis echaros en cara. Y soy proclive a pasar más horas al día dormida que despierta. Basta una persona ruidosa o unos tallarines demasiado aguados para trastocarme el ánimo, porque las variaciones me agotan y me estiran la paciencia. No puedo estornudar con discreción ni relacionarme con alguien sin analizarlo dentro de unos parámetros mínimos. Se me olvidan las fechas importantes y por momentos soy más bien una anciana apática atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica que una adolescente con tendencias de vieja._

 _Creedme. A lo mejor ahora pensáis que sí, pero si indagarais un poco más no os gustaría._

–¿Y eso? –interviene el tercero, ceñudo–. ¿No te fías de nosotros o qué?

Estos, por desgracia, parecen pertenecer al cuatro por ciento restante. Ese porcentaje inestable y peligroso que no concibe la falta de interés por parte de alguien que está soltero.

Kenma sabe las palabras exactas que los harían recular. Es sencillo. Las ha pronunciado antes y siempre le dejan el mismo regusto amargo. Lo han hecho así otras veces. Kuroo y ella. Por algún motivo, esa tarde las tiene atascadas en la garganta, pero se las arranca y se hace daño en el paladar al escupirlas.

 _Ya. Bueno. La mayoría de los chicos no quieren que les des la hora._

No quiere darle la razón. No en _eso._ Y lo que está a punto de decir va a dársela con creces, pero da igual porque el chico de los ojos verdes le está tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y el orgullo es secundario.

–No, gracias –repite con falsa tranquilidad. La sangre subiéndole a la cara. Con toda la educación disponible–. Estoy esperando a mi novio.

– _Oh_ –contrariado. Al chico moreno se le agria el gesto, y los labios se tensan en una línea. La cordialidad se esfuma y da paso a una hosquedad visible–. ¿Tienes novio?

Las cinco letras se le inflan en la boca y se le pegan a los dientes como si fueran de caramelo. Ya está. Ya lo ha dicho. _Novio._

 _Mi novio._

–No será muy bueno si te ha dejado sola y llena de hollín en un parking –apunta Yurihiko con escepticismo. Burlón.

Kenma se echa un vistazo. Está todo lo sucia que tiene que estar alguien que lleva parte de una tarde sofocante portando objetos polvorientos. Por lo menos no le han espetado con sorna "¿tienes novio? Bueno, da igual, no voy a ponerme celoso". Esa es otra variante conductual a la que se ha enfrentado, y es lisa y llanamente imposible de vencer sin la presencia física de Kuroo.

–Ha ido a buscar la bici.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, Kenma escucha el derrape estridente de la goma contra el asfalto y dos segundos después, el timbre melodioso (y anticlimático, todo hay que decirlo) de una bocina familiar.

 _Rin-rin._

El alivio es instantáneo.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kenma –la saluda Kuroo con una efusividad sobreactuada, enfilando el sendero de gravilla sin bajarse del sillín. La esquina del móvil sobresaliendo del bolsillo del pantalón de chándal–. ¿Has hecho amigos en mi ausencia?

Kenma se pone de pie como un resorte, lista para subirse al asiento trasero, pero Kuroo se baja de la bicicleta. Kenma juraría que para que los otros tres comprueben su altura y se replanteen una posible afronta.

 _Mi novio._

–Disculpad –se despide en un murmullo, asiendo las tiras de su pequeña mochila de cuero negro y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. Le hormiguean las plantas de los pies y las palmas de las manos y urge que se alejen de esos chicos y se vayan a _casa_ , donde Kenma puede ser un bicho raro sin recibir hostilidad por ello, y espatarrarse en el sofá y embutirse en el raído camisón de Sailor Moon que le sirve desde que cumplió once años, y al que siempre recurre en esa estación porque es fresquito y suave e infalible, y la hace sentir a salvo y en armonía con su cuerpo, en lugar de incitarla a encogerse hasta convertirse en una motita de polvo.

 _Mi novio._

Lo que ocurre cuando expulsa a los otros tres de su campo de visión es tan rápido como un balazo en la sien. Kuroo la agarra de los codos. Con tanto tacto que apenas ejerce presión; la suficiente para subirla de puntillas al empeine de sus propias zapatillas descuidadas, siete números mayores que las de Kenma.

Lo siguiente son sus labios secos contra los suyos. No los abre pero aún así se abre paso el sabor apagado y sintético del chicle de fresa que lleva masticando toda la tarde. _Kuroo._ El shock es profundo y Kuroo le clava la nariz en la mejilla. Los dedos ásperos por el vóley le raspan en los antebrazos desnudos y manchados de cansancio y polvareda.

El segundero de todos los relojes se rompe en añicos. Las nubes cristalizan y se detienen sobre sus cabezas, y el torrente sanguíneo se corta.

O no. A lo mejor es ella. A lo mejor es ella a la que le han dado un mazazo de campeonato en la percepción sensorial.

Kenma ha leído en la Playground que hay estupefacientes capaces de sacarte de tu cuerpo y hacer que puedas verte a ti mismo desde fuera. _Kuroo._ Y más o menos eso es lo que sucede.

Nunca ha sido muy fan de las comedias románticas. O de cualquier ficción en la que el centro de la trama no sea el misterio o la criminalidad o la fantasía. _Kuroo._ Si en su momento se animó a llegar hasta el final con Crepúsculo y Sailor Moon fue porque la magia y la sobrenaturalidad de sus historias le parecieron merecedoras de hacer tripas corazón con el resto del relato. Asumió la parte más _física_ como un daño colateral con el que había que apechugar.

Recuerda haberse mirado las rodillas huesudas siempre que el chico y la chica se besaban en la proyección del cine. Haber cambiado de página mientras leía. La sensación irrespirable de que estaba presenciando algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado precioso y valioso.

Demasiado lejano y desconocido.

Ahora, sin embargo, se contempla desde fuera y no pestañea. Ni una sola vez. Es Kuroo, y es ella; dos cerebros brillantes y un poco cuadriculados, y son amigos, y se están _besando_ , y eso tiene tan poco sentido que si aparta la vista de ambos podría despertarse. Porque ese beso no puede estar pasando _de verdad,_ a pesar de que Kenma tiene todos los nervios a flor de piel y lo que percibe _tiene_ que ser _real_ , porque con todo lo que se conjetura sobre Kuroo es inevitable que se lo haya imaginado besando a alguien indeterminado y sin rostro. Una especie de foto que solo dura una fracción de segundo en su cabeza. Pero ese jadeo. Ese jadeo de Kuroo suena a animal moribundo y es como asomarse al horizonte y caerse. Es grave como una tuba y breve, y se queda atrapado entre sus caras. Su flequillo azabache en el entrecejo. Si tuviera los reflejos de un siamés, Kenma le apoyaría las patas en la cara para apartarlo. O no. _Kuroo. Por favor. Qué haces. Por favor._ Cuando retrocede, los ojos de Kuroo son más oscuros que el negro y tiene restos en la boca del cacao que Kenma utiliza para que las temperaturas extremas no le quemen los labios ni hagan brotar un herpes.

Ahora los tiene en carne viva y está lívida, y da un paso hacia él que no controla. Su sistema locomotor ha caído y no responde, y solo le queda esa picadura ominosa en los labios que se extiende al pecho y muere en la boca del estómago. Y los ojos como platos. Las rodillas de plastilina. _Arritmia._ Si la tía del vestido lila de Hércules la examinara ahora mismo redefiniría su concepto de tobillos flojos.

 _Kuroo._

– _Venga ya._ Buscaos un hotel –les espeta Yurihiko, chasqueando la lengua. Emprendiendo la retirada del parking con el rabo entre las piernas.

 _Y esos chicos. De dónde han salido._ _Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí._ Kenma trastabilla al intentar subirse a la bici. _Un hotel._ No se abrocha el casco porque sus dedos no colaboran y de todas formas la correa le apretaría un poco en el cuello y _necesita_ aire. _¿Un hotel?_

No es plenamente consciente de lo afectada que está hasta que Kuroo comienza a pedalear y ella se pregunta si debería rodearlo con los brazos como siempre hace o intentar mantener el equilibro aferrándose a los hierros para rehuir el contacto. No sabe qué es lo que Kuroo espera de ella, porque acaba de darle su primer beso y eso rompe un billón de esquemas preestablecidos entre ellos. Siempre lo han ensayado todo. Las jugadas. La coordinación. Las coartadas.

Y de repente Kuroo decide que puede besarla sin alterar el orden del cosmos y estrujarle el corazón, o lo que sea que Kenma tenga latiendo y bombeando sangre entre las costillas, que es básicamente lo que ha hecho.

–Vamos a lavarte el pelo –dice cuando llegan a casa de Kenma.

Más fresco que una lechuga.

Despreocupación en estado puro.

Como quien acaba de pillar vacaciones y mira la carta de un restaurante y comenta "no sé si me apetece Pepsi o Sprite de limón; pero creo que va a ser Sprite de limón porque hace un día magnífico, o tal vez me levante y vaya a la playa y corte un coco a la mitad y sorba de una pajita, no sé, como mis acciones son _tan_ ALEATORIAS".

No puede haber escuchado bien. Tiene un pitido en los oídos que está empezando a marearla, así que el mensaje debe haberle llegado distorsionado.

–Qué.

–Te has puesto perdida de mugre en los trasteros –señala Kuroo, encendiendo la luz cegadora del baño y abriendo la llave del agua mientras espera a que ella se mire en el espejo, decorado en el marco con pegatinas en relieve de conchas y estrellitas de mar.

Kenma no dice nada. Se ha documentado para sobrevivir a un tiroteo, una apocalipsis zombi y una súbita alergia a la lactosa. Pero lidiar con un mejor amigo que te besa delante de tres desconocidos es harina de otro costal. Se siente diminuta y perdida. Fuera de juego.

Acaba con la cabeza en la tina y las orejas llenas de espuma de champú. Y los dedos de Kuroo apretando y dibujando ochos en su cuero cabelludo. Le desenreda los nudos de una manera mucho más concienzuda que ella misma cuando se enjuaga el cabello. Afloja puntos de tensión y nota cómo sus pensamientos se condensan en microestallidos dentro del cráneo de una forma placentera. Que se adormece, y deriva en revelaciones lunáticas. _Estoy de rodillas delante de él._ Escucha el eco tenue de una puerta cerrándose y supone que Kuroo ha salido para que pueda asearse. _¿Vamos a besarnos a partir de ahora?_ Su camisón está colgado junto a la alfombrilla rosa que rodea la bañera, así que se lo pone sin haberse terminado de secar, porque sospecha que si se agacha para frotarse entre los dedos de los pies va a resbalar y a desnucarse.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, resbalar y desnucarse es una opción tentadora.

 _¿Le habrá gustado?_

Se tira en su cama con la media melena chorreando a su espalda. Kuroo está sentado en el escritorio, que le queda pequeño, inmerso en el portátil plateado de Kenma.

 _Yo no sé si me ha gustado o no. Tal vez debería saberlo. Es como el helado de menta y chocolate. Y como el puenting. Y como los Backstreet Boys. Como todo, en realidad. Se supone que basta con probarlo una vez para descubrir si es lo tuyo o no._

–¿Te quedas a cenar?

 _Qué me has hecho._

–No, me voy ya –contesta Kuroo, absorto en lo que sea que esté leyendo. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y cierra sesión en Google Chrome–. Mi madre acaba de ganar un caso, así que le prometí a ella y a mi padre que cenaría con ellos para celebrarlo.

–Ah, vale.

Kenma espera a que añada algo más, pero Kuroo se limita a cerrar el ordenador y a fingir que no se da cuenta de que es todo un poco incómodo y caótico. De que ha cogido el Cubo de Rubik y ha cambiado varios adhesivos verdes y amarillos de sitio y ahora el engranaje se ha dislocado y no encaja.

–Sí.

Para muestra un botón. No va a invitarla a cenar con ellos. Eso la tranquiliza, hasta cierto punto. Significa que no es la única que tiene miedo de lo que está pasando. De lo que puede representar.

–Bien.

–Ya.

–Kuroo.

–Qué.

–¿Has besado a muchas chicas con las que has esquivado la conversación obligatoria que viene después?

Kuroo se vuelve en la silla. Un kilómetro por segundo más rápido y se habría autodecapitado. La boca entreabierta. No es para menos. Kenma también está sorprendida. La pregunta sonaba bastante agresiva en su cabeza, así que había descartado hacerla, pero mira tú por dónde.

–¿Deberíamos tener una conversación? –acaba preguntando Kuroo, derrotado. Como si prefiriese estar en un ring de boxeo.

Bocabajo, Kenma se encoge de hombros y piensa por primera vez una consigna que siempre le ha dado repelús.

 _No sé, tú sabrás._

Kuroo es un chico. Es _humano_ y que Kenma sepa, el FBI todavía no le ha ofrecido un puesto en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta de Quantico, así que no puede esperar que le diga por motu propio todo lo que quiere saber.

–Me has besado.

Constatación evidente. Kenma da gracias a que no hay nadie del equipo con ellos. O alguien, en líneas generales, porque supone que deben dar bastante lástima.

Kuroo apoya los brazos en el respaldo de la silla, y la barbilla en los brazos.

–Sí.

Kenma va a tener que preguntárselo abiertamente.

–Por qué.

Kuroo esboza una mueca. Suspira hasta vaciarse.

–Voy a irme a la universidad, Kenma –dice con lentitud. Con la serenidad que emplea con los chicos antes de los partidos–. Tener coche en el centro de Tokio no es muy práctico, y coger el transporte público para ir y venir de aquí a la residencia es caro, y tardaría muchísimo. No podré venir muy a menudo. Tú vas a estar hasta arriba entre el instituto, el equipo y el trabajo. Y el tiempo que necesitas para ti misma –frunce las cejas–. Así que no puedo pedirte que vengas a verme.

Se le está escapando algo. _A qué viene todo esto._

–El contrato dura solo tres meses.

–Puede renovarse –y antes de que Kenma replique, Kuroo continúa–. ¿Cuánto crees que vamos a coincidir durante el próximo año? ¿Navidad, Año Nuevo y algún puente y fin de semana suelto?

 _No. No hagas esto._

–Voy a ir a verte a los partidos. Y puedo coger el metro. Y el bus. Si te pones cascos las personas de menos de sesenta y tres años no intentan entablar conversación contigo, así que llevaré cargada la PSP y aprovecharé para jugar durante ese rato –exasperada. _Cuándo me he sentado_ –. No te estás mudando a Australia, Kuroo.

Ni siquiera puede sonar contrariada cuando lo está. _Hay que ver._

¿Es porque Kuroo ha dado un montón de cosas por sentado (cosas que la involucran, cosas en las que tiene voz y voto, _muchas gracias_ ) sin consultarla? ¿Porque prácticamente le ha organizado su agenda de cara a los doce meses siguientes?

Sí y no.

–No. Pero no voy a estar por aquí. Y esos tíos de antes puede que sí que lo estén.

Sobre todo, Kenma está enfadada porque Kuroo lleva _meses_ rumiando todo eso. Meses sin ponerla al corriente de algo que lo atormenta.

Y ahora le da largas.

–Y...

–... y no quiero que se acerquen a ti, joder.

 _Oh._

Esa confesión sería impactante en una escena televisiva. Si Kuroo no estuviera desprovisto de altivez. Si hubiera roto un cenicero o dado un puñetazo en la pared. O echase fuego por los ojos de ónix. Lo único reseñable, de hecho, es que ha utilizado una palabrota.

Por supuesto, _es Kuroo_. Se queda muy quieto, con las piernas estáticas a los lados del respaldo de la silla. Expectante. El tono casi inaudible. Como si temiera que Kenma fuese a echarlo de la habitación, o de casa.

O de su vida.

–Creo que voy a apuntarme a clases de defensa personal –dice Kenma con un hilo de voz. Siempre ha pensado que es la sociedad la que tiene que educarse. Que nadie tiene la obligación de saber dónde golpear ni cómo luchar contra un incidente que no debería producirse.

Pero es todo lo que se le ocurre. Hay alternativas para dar y regalar, y si fuera todo corazón, si fuera puro nervio podría presionarlo con más preguntas.

 _No quiero que se acerquen a ti, joder._

Kuroo probablemente ostenta el Récord Nacional de Pullas, y solo es superado a nivel mundial por Tsukishima Kei. Kenma lo ha visto ser mordaz. Bromista en el sentido más mortificante de todos. Listo y lúcido hasta puntos monstruosos. Sosegado. Implacable en la pista.

Pero contra este Kuroo que da besos abrasivos y bruscos y _mi novio_ está desarmada.

Después de eso, Kuroo suelta una risilla incrédula y musita "apoyo la moción". Insondable y con tanta melancolía que es duro de ver. Cuando Kenma escucha cerrarse la puerta de la calle, precedido por el reglamentario "hasta mañana, Homyu" hacia su madre, tarda todavía veinte minutos más en llegar a la conclusión de que Kuroo no ha despejado ni una sola incógnita. Al contrario.

Esa noche no le llegan mensajes suyos.

* * *

*Marie Curie fue una científica pionera en el campo de la radioactividad que, entre otras cosas, fue la primera persona en recibir dos premios Nobel en distintas especialidades; la Física y la Química.

*La información sobre dulces japoneses la he extraído en casi su entera totalidad de la página _Kirei_ (la cual os recomiendo encarecidamente), en concreto de su artículo _Cómo son los dulces japoneses._

 _ **Rebecca la viajera** ha hecho un aesthetic sobre este fic, ¡si queréis verlo agregadme a Facebook!_


	2. Contigo

**NdA:** ¡lo prometido es deuda! He de reconocer que por el recibimiento que tuvo la idea en Facebook tal vez me esperaba más acogida al publicarlo, pero me lo he pasado muy bien con este fic nun Muchas gracias a **ShikaZuka** por la revisión y a **Rebecca la viajera** por el aesthetic, que podéis ver en mi Facebook.

* * *

 _~Índice de incógnitas no ordenadas por orden alfabético~_

 **1º-. ¿De verdad hay gente que puede lamerse el codo?**

 **2º-. ¿Beso bien?**

 **3º-. O sea, ¿beso lo bastante bien como para que quieran besarme una segunda vez?**

 **4º-. ¿Al final Ouran High School Host Club va a tener segunda parte o qué pasa?**

 **5º-. ¿Debería desfragmentar el portátil o ahorrar para comprarme otro nuevo?**

 **6º-. ¿Me ha besado solo para que corra una especie de rumor sobre mi (por analogía) estatus civil y que los chicos no intenten nada conmigo?**

 **7º-. ¿Kuroo piensa besar a otras chicas cuando esté en la universidad?**

 **8º-. De ser así, ¿eso me parece admisible?**

 **9º-. Y de parecerme inadmisible… ¿por qué me lo parece?**

 _~Fin del índice de incógnitas no ordenadas por orden de prioridad~_

* * *

Da igual la estación en la que estén. Quedar con Shoyo siempre es un soplo de aire fresco. Exuda luz solar y tiene el pelo del color de las mandarinas; es un cúmulo de vitalidad fresca y optimismo incontestable y a Kenma le inspira para ser más amable y echarle ganas a las cosas. Para madrugar y probar recetas nuevas. Le hace creer que todavía hay esperanza para ella, que no ha conocido todavía a todos los amigos que va a tener a lo largo de su vida. Que tal vez algún día encuentre a otro chico o a otra chica como él, alguien con paciencia al que no le importe llevar gran parte del peso del diálogo, que no la reproche cuando al salir del cine, Kenma no tenga ninguna crítica ingeniosa que intercambiar sobre la peli que acaban de ver. Alguien que disfrute de la ausencia de palabras en compañía.

Alguien como Shoyo.

 _Alguien como Kuroo._

–Debería habérmelo pedido de otra cosa –masculla Shoyo por decimoquinta vez desde que sus batidos de helado llegaron a la mesa. La superficie plástica de los recipientes está perlada de gotas que forman un halo de agua perfectamente circular al llegar a la mesa.

Shoyo saca la lengua con desagrado.

–Te lo advertí –suspira Kenma, sorbiendo los restos de Bounty y brownie de chocolate del suyo–. Llevo viniendo aquí con los chicos desde la primera concentración a la que asistí. Siempre han servido la fruta muy ácida. Opaca el sabor de todo lo demás.

Ese sábado, los entrenadores los han obligado a todos a tomarse el día libre. Kenma imagina que los antecedentes de hiperactividad de Kageyama, Shoyo y Bokuto, entre otros, pueden ser la razón para que Ukai, Nekomata y el resto de entrenadores hayan amenazado con penalizar a todo aquel equipo cuyos jugadores sean vistos entrenando in fraganti.

"–Uno –había sentenciado el director Nekomata, sombrío y todo inflexibilidad–; un solo jugador que se salga del plato y pagaréis todos justos por pecadores. ¿Entendido?"

Pasan de las seis, los trinos agudos de los pájaros comienzan a extinguirse y Shoyo y ella están en la heladería a la que suelen peregrinar en manadas todos los estudiantes del Nekoma al concluir las actividades de tarde de los clubes durante el año lectivo.

Hay un montón de lienzos colgados y pintados con acuarelas, todos de los nietos de los propietarios, y una vitrina limpia y reluciente con pastel de queso y arándanos, bizcocho de mármol, tarta de zanahoria con limón y coco rallado y unos pocos pedazos de _Muerte por chocolate_ , el postre más afamado de la heladería.

Es ese típico negocio humilde y de barrio que ha tenido los mismos dueños durante generaciones. La madre de Kenma y los padres de Kuroo también fueron asiduos durante su época escolar. Ahora, sin embargo, casi todos sus compañeros de vóley se están duchando y preparándose para cenar, así que no hay mucha gente además de ellos. Se han puesto al día y han probado un juego de samuráis que Kenma fue a recoger esa misma mañana a _Game_ , su tienda de culto. Ha ganado las tres partidas que han echado. Le gustan los comentarios que Shoyo hace al respecto. No deja de hablar por los codos ni siquiera cuando está bajo presión, y es divertido verlo dar saltitos histéricos en el cojín sobre el que está sentado, como si así pudiera guiar a su personaje hacia donde quiere.

Lleva un rato peleándose con su batido de chocolate negro y frutas del bosque, así que Kenma aprovecha su visita al baño para pedir otro en el mostrador.

–¿Te vas a tomar otro? –inquiere Shoyo, olfateando el vaso. Se relame sin querer, y luego mira con decepción su bebida a medio acabar–. Tiene buena pinta.

–No es para mí –dice Kenma, rasgando el envoltorio de la pajita con los dientes. Si Kuroo la viese le pondría un bozal. Se pone muy pesado cuando la ve abrir cosas con los dientes. El tubo de pasta de dientes, las latas, los precintos de las bolsas de chucherías. Utilizar los dientes delante de él equivale a tragarse su charla sobre la sensibilidad dental y el consiguiente resentimiento de las encías–. Es para ti –clava el cilindro plástico en la superficie espumosa. Empuja la bebida sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa de madera oscura. Probablemente cerezo. El aroma tenue a barniz sugiere que se lo han aplicado hace tiempo, pero no el suficiente para que se haya disipado del todo. Puede que un mes. Barniz acrílico, por la ausencia de la nota característica del disolvente y la resina–. Has probado el mío y te ha gustado, así que te gustará este. He pedido que sustituyan la bola de Bounty por una de _Butterfinger*_.

Shoyo la mira como si a Kenma le hubieran salido alas blancas y hubiese dado con la fórmula para acabar con la malnutrición en los países subdesarrollados.

–Cómo molas, Kenma –lloriquea, agradecido–. ¡Que aproveche!

La sonrisa que logra esbozar no es gran cosa. No es radiante, y ni siquiera enseña los dientes, pero Kenma nota cómo le tira de las comisuras.

Se mira las muñecas, moviendo arriba y abajo las pulseras de tela con la uña (esmaltada en un verde bosque que comienza a descascarillarse). Quizá debería quitárselas durante unos días, para borrar esa franja nacarada que la sombra le ha dejado entre la mano y el resto del brazo. No puede broncearse mucho sin pelarse, pero le gusta esa tonalidad saludable de café con leche que le brilla en los hombros y en la cara.

–No es nada –logra decir. Durante unos segundos no hace más que observarlo tragar con avidez. El horizonte de leche y helado de su copa baja y _baja_ a un ritmo vertiginoso–. ¿Por qué te lo has pedido de frutas del bosque? –inquiere. Ingenua e intrigada–. Creía que no soportabas lo ácido.

–Y no lo soporto –confiesa Shoyo, arqueando las cejas. Se inclina sobre la mesa para cuchichearle con complicidad–. ¿Y sabes lo que soporto todavía menos?

Brillo enfurecido en las pupilas. Admiración inadmitida. Manchitas rosas en la parte alta de los pómulos. Puños contraídos.

Es evidente.

–¿A Kageyama?

–¡Exacto! –exclama, dejando un momento el batido para propinarle un par de puñetazos al aire–. Dice que soy un crío porque siempre me pido los helados de _sabores de crío_. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –brama, indignadísimo–. ¿Qué tienen de malo la vainilla, el chocolate blanco y el turrón, eh? Y _además_ –puntualiza, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero disconforme–, no soy yo el que se deja la paga en _zumitos_ y yogur líquido.

–O sea… –musita Kenma, uniendo hilos. Haciendo círculos con la pajita dentro de su propio vaso–… que te lo has pedido de frutas del bosque para demostrar que no eres un crío.

–Sí. _No_ –boquea Shoyo, en pleno cortocircuito–. _Sé_ que no soy un crío.

–Pero quieres demostrarle a él que no lo eres –cabecea con languidez hacia el móvil de Shoyo, junto al servilletero. La pantalla llena de huellas–. Por eso le has sacado una foto conforme te lo han traído. Para enviársela. Y por eso tenías el móvil desbloqueado y estabas en WhatsApp y tenías un dedo en la pantalla que has levantado solo cuando han terminado de tomarnos la orden. Estabas grabando un audio para que Kageyama te oyese decir "el mío de chocolate negro y frutas del bosque, por favor", y escuchase la voz de la camarera aceptando el pedido –concluye, recostándose en la fría pared–. ¿Me equivoco?

A Shoyo se le desencaja la mandíbula.

–Guau –tartamudea, sobrecogido–. Eso ha sido… una pasada.

–Si te sirve de algo, dudo que lo piense de verdad. Por lo que me has contado, lo más seguro es que te lo diga para meterse contigo –prosigue Kenma, porque no es muy buena lidiando con los cumplidos–. No creo que Kageyama piense que seas un crío.

Es… adorable. La forma en que Shoyo trata de disimular que eso le reconforta.

–Ya. Bueno –carraspea, volviendo a su batido y mirando por la ventana. Con la obstinación concentrada con la que encara a jugadores más fuertes y altos que él–. Ya veremos si sigue metiéndose conmigo cuando lo bese.

 _Sí._

 _Ya verem- espera._

 _Espera, espera, espera._

–Qué.

–Qué –repite Shoyo como un autómata, parpadeando. Saliendo de su ensoñación–. Ah. Eh. _Uh._ –Cada vez más consciente de su desliz–. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? –apurado. Haciendo aspavientos.

–Eso creo –dice Kenma, procesando la información.

 _Shoyo quiere besar a Kageyama._

 _Kageyama es un chico._

 _Y Shoyo también._

–No se lo digas a nadie –suplica Shoyo, muerto de miedo–. Por favor, Kenma.

El pavor que se le refleja en los ojos atemorizados la impulsa a querer protegerlo de todo lo malo.

–Está bien –se apresura a responder, porque a Shoyo parece que va a darle un ataque–. Tranquilo. Está bien.

 _A mí también me gustan los chicos_ , quiere decirle, pero no sabe si es lo que Shoyo necesita oír, o si es apropiado, y la verdad es que carece de un historial de chicos que le hayan gustado.

Le viene a la mente una marejada de pelo negro y una sonrisita de suficiencia, y la lengua se le vuelve de trapo.

* * *

 _~Datos sobre la quedada de Hinata y Kenma~_

 **1º-. Al final, Hinata se calmó. Tras hacerle prometer quinientas setenta y dos veces a Kenma que guardaría silencio sobre lo que ambos acordaron denominar el "asunto K".**

 **2º-. Estuvieron juntos desde las cinco hasta las siete menos doce minutos, contando la ida y venida desde el centro hasta la heladería.**

 **3º-. Durante ese rato, a Kenma le llegaron quince mensajes de Kuroo.**

 **4º-. [Documento adjunto y clasificado]**

 **De: Kuroo:**

" **¿Dónde estás?"**

" **¿Estás en el centro?"**

" **Vale. No estás en el centro. Lo deduzco tras haberlo recorrido con Taketora cuatro veces"**

" **¿Estás con Hinata? 7u7"**

" **Por lo menos podrías haber avisado. Yaku está preocupado"**

" **¿Para qué quieres el móvil?"**

" **¿Estáis haciendo manitas y por eso no puedes cogerlo?"**

" **Vale, olvida lo que acabo de decir"**

" **De qué sirve la opción de** _ **eliminar mensajes**_ **si al destinatario le llegan igual"**

" **Me suena estúpido hasta a mí"**

" **Ni una palabra a Bokuto"**

" **No, en serio, ni-una-palabra"**

" **¿Cuándo piensas volver?"**

" **La cena se enfría"**

" **Pienso comerme tu ración y esconderte las carátulas de todos tus juegos"**

" **Vas a matarme cuando esté en la universidad. De un infarto. O cualquier otra dolencia cardiovascular"**

 **5º-. Tal vez el amor sea una dolencia cardiovascular.**

 _~Fin de la recopilación de datos~_

* * *

–¡Kenma! –ladra Inuoka, secándose la cara con el dobladillo de la camiseta–. ¿Dónde están las toallas?

Mediodía. Penúltimo día de la concentración. Lluvia de testosterona. Un marcador reñidísimo entre el Fukurodani y el Karasuno, en cuya competición el Nekoma se cuela de higos a brevas.

–Debajo del banquillo, Inuoka –suspira Kenma con hastío, dejándose trenzar el pelo por las mánagers del Fukurodani, que se ríen bajito. Yukie musita "no pierden la cabeza porque la tienen pegada a los hombros"–. Justo en el mismo sitio que el resto de las veces que me lo has preguntado.

 _Y si te interesa saber mi opinión, no creo que vayan a moverse de ahí._ Eso se lo guarda para ella.

–Ay, perdona –se disculpa Inuoka, ruborizándose hasta las orejas por la reprimenda intrínseca–. Siempre se me olvida.

–Kenma, no seas cortarollos –interviene Kuroo, que ha terminado de beber isotónica de limón y le pasa la botella–. Desde aquí arriba no vemos lo que hay debajo del banquillo –se incorpora con la broma en la lengua y un par de toallas rojas–. ¡Deséanos suerte! –le pasa una a Inuoka para que se limpie sobre la marcha, y lo engancha del brazo para que vuelvan al terreno de juego.

Inuoka es la prueba viviente de que Kuroo es más de perros que de gatos. De hecho, si presta sus servicios en la protectora de gatos es solo porque en la de perros hay demasiados voluntarios.

 _Y los gatos también necesitan que los cuiden._

–Kenma, ¿hay más agua?

 _Taketora._

–Kenma, ¿puedes ir a buscar un poco de hielo? Yaku ha caído mal sobre la muñeca.

 _Lev._

–Kenma, ¿has anotado ese punto?

 _Fukunaga._

–¿Nos ayudas a recoger, Kenma?

 _Shibayama._

Con tanto gato del que hacerse cargo, tal vez sea Kuroo el que debería desearle suerte a ella.

* * *

El ecuador de julio. Dos semanas desde el final de la concentración es lo que transcurre hasta que les llega un WhatsApp de Akaashi.

–¿De qué crees que se trata? –pregunta Kenma, apretujada en el atestado vagón contra el costado de Kuroo.

–A saber –jadea Kuroo, muy pendiente de no perder el agarre sobre el asidero del compartimento. Kenma nunca llega hasta ellos, ni siquiera poniéndose de puntillas, así que Kuroo se engancha a alguno y ella a él–. ¿Cómo vas?

A pesar de que Kuroo tiene entrenados los brazos, hay determinados tramos que dificultan no perder el equilibrio en plena muchedumbre.

–Bien –masculla ella, moviéndose para evitar que el maletín de una señora con falda de tubo se le siga clavando en el riñón–. Si voy al infierno cuando muera podré poner que tengo experiencia en mi currículum.

–Qué vas a ir tú al infierno.

Kenma lo mira desde abajo. Kuroo tiene las cejas arqueadas sobre la montura de las gafas, como diciendo "más quisiera Satán que un ángel le hiciese compañía".

–Ya, bueno. _Tú_ vas a ir al infierno –rectifica Kenma, sin nada que respirar. Por la marea de personas, por el calor de julio, porque a Kuroo le sientan bien esos colgantes de corteza que se superponen y le aportan un aire desenfadado. Le sienta bien el verano. La ciudad. Los diecisiete años–. A mí me destinarán al cielo, pero iré a visitarte de vez en cuando.

–Tal vez monte una guerra civil allí abajo para hacerme con el trono.

–Tal vez te lo den nada más verte –dice Kenma, y Kuroo infla las mejillas como Hamtaro para que la risa no se le escape.

Salen del metro con sendas gorras y gafas de sol (ella con un vaquero blanco y roto bajo las rodillas que le llega un palmo por encima de las sandalias marrones y Kuroo con un longevo y desteñido pantalón pirata que su padre insiste en que destierre) y pillan por los pelos el bus que lleva hasta el barrio de Bokuto. No vive exactamente en el núcleo ajetreado y estrepitoso de la capital, pero el calor que mana del alquitrán vuelve borroso el horizonte y les hace lagrimear.

Cuando llegan al umbral de su casa, sus amigos los están esperando. Uno no cabe en sí de la emoción. El otro es Akaashi. Kenma sabe que cuando Bokuto y Kuroo establezcan contacto visual lo perderá durante un par de horas, y sus previsiones no fallan.

Bokuto da el primer alarido.

–¡Bro!

El chispazo atraviesa el aire. La magia se hace presente. El juego está servido.

Y Kuroo, por supuesto, cae redondo.

–Qué pasa, bro.

Cuando se cansa de verlos abrazarse y levantarse por los aires, Kenma se vuelve hacia Akaashi, que no ha movido ni un músculo desde que Kenma lo divisó en la lejanía. El más estoico de todos los búhos del Fukurodani.

–¿Tenéis limonada? –le pregunta Kenma, pasando la mano sobre el labio superior para secarse el sudor.

–Claro –dice Akaashi, con esa pausa permanente en la voz–. Vamos –propone, descalzándose y echando a andar hacia el interior de la casa–.Ya vendrán cuando empiecen a marearse.

Cuando lo conoció hace dos años, Kenma había pensado que Akaashi le gustaba porque se parecía un poco a ella. Reservado. Metódico. Segundo año. Misma posición en la cancha. Idéntico apoyo anímico para el capitán. Inigualable entendedor de cabezas huecas.

Tocaba el violín, y lo hacía como si la madera fuera piel que pudiese estremecerse bajo sus dedos. Kenma lo había escuchado tocar cuando el chico los había invitado al conservatorio.

Y se había dado cuenta de que Akaashi solo levantaba la vista de las partituras para mirar a una persona.

–Supongo –bosteza ella, deshaciendo las hebillas de los zapatos y dejando la gorra en el recibidor. Se atusa un poco el pelo, encrespado por la transpiración–. Hola, Akaashi.

Un año después, había pensado que Akaashi era guapo. E inteligente.

–Me alegro de verte, Kenma.

Pero no era él quien tenía el poder de hacerle levantar la vista de la PSP.

* * *

Cuando Kuroo y Bokuto irrumpen en el jardín interior cogidos por los hombros, Kenma ya ha descubierto el motivo por el que Akaashi les ha pedido que vengan.

–¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –pregunta Kuroo, percatándose del amasijo de plumas que se revuelve en su regazo. Maravillado.

Bokuto es, probablemente, uno de los mayores golpes de suerte que ha tenido Kuroo en la vida. Se alimentan de la energía del otro y constituyen una magnífica influencia mutua. Cuando está con él, es como si Kuroo rejuveneciera diez años y volviese a ser el niño impetuoso que le enseñó a chocar los cinco tras una jugada arrasadora.

A Kenma le gusta contemplar su amistad. Su forma de empujarse y de buscarse, como cachorros de león. Es paradójicamente poético cómo los pájaros pueden ser por una parte el mejor amigo del gato y por otra, su mayor rival.

– _Esto_ es –dice Akaashi, punteando con el dedo índice al bicho, que se retuerce y le pellizca el nudillo con un pico del tamaño de un sacapuntas– lo que ocurre cuando me voy cinco días de vacaciones a Kioto con mis tíos.

–¡No tengo la culpa de que Tsukki cayera en mi jardín, Akaashi! –protesta Bokuto, agazapándose para hacerle carantoñas al animal, que en cuanto distingue su rostro se pone a gorjear como loco–. ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Dónde está papá? –extiende los brazos del tamaño de árboles jóvenes y el búho revolotea hacia él, escorando un poco hacia la izquierda.

Bokuto lo atrapa al vuelo y se carcajea a gusto, felicitándolo ("ese es mi chico, ese es mi chico, claro que sí") y sacándole la lengua a Akaashi.

–Cinco días, Bokuto.

–¿Le has puesto Tsukki? –inquiere Kuroo con un hilo de voz.

–Te juro que pensaba consultarte primero –afirma Bokuto con solemnidad–. Necesitaba el visto bueno de su padrino, después de todo, pero no he podido resistirme.

–¿En el fondo sabes que no es un niño, verdad? –replica Akaashi, con un cubito de hielo derretido en el carrillo.

–Eso no impide que pueda tener padrinos –insiste Bokuto, devolviéndole el búho a Kenma–. Ah, por cierto, ¿te parece bien ser la madrina? –quiere saber, dejándose caer junto a ella en el césped reseco.

–¿Tengo que pagar el bautizo?

–Nah –descarta Bokuto, haciendo un ademán con la mano–. Luego metemos el dedo en la pileta de la manguera, se lo pasamos por el pico y listo.

–Entonces vale.

–Os he llamado –carraspea Akaashi, retomando la palabra– porque Bokuto piensa quedárselo.

–Al principio pensé que habría tenido una riña con otro pájaro mientras cazaba –comenta Bokuto animadamente–. Pero es demasiado pequeño. No he subido a comprobarlo, pero creo que hay un nido de búhos en el tejado y este chiquitín se cayó de él –explica, pinzándole el pico con afectuosidad.

–El veterinario le ha revisado y tratado el ala, y opina que la semana que viene podrá recorrer distancias medianamente largas para su especie –añade Akaashi–. El problema es que como Bokuto le ha estado dando semillas y gusanos de tierra ha perdido el instinto predatorio. Y también el hábito de comer de noche.

–El problema es que Akaashi ve problemas donde no los hay.

–No es una mascota, Bokuto –reitera Akaashi, masticando el hielo sin inmutarse.

–¿Dónde va a estar mejor que aquí?

–¿Cuando dices "aquí" te refieres a la casa de la que te irás dentro de mes y medio?

–Antes de volver de Kioto te alegrabas de que me hubieran aceptado en la universidad –apunta Bokuto, dolido–. A lo mejor ni siquiera esperabas que sopesaran mi solicitud, con mis notas.

–En ningún momento he dudado de ti, Bokuto –dice Akaashi, ofendido.

La gravedad de la situación es de tal magnitud que la trifulca se alarga durante quince minutos. Quince minutos en los que ni Kuroo ni ella intervienen, y solo se atreven a intercambiar muecas cuando Bokuto o Akaashi hacen una acusación particularmente espinosa. Kenma nunca los ha visto hablar tanto, y mucho menos _discutir._ Ignoraba que lo hicieran, como mucha gente ignora que Kuroo y ella discuten. Se pregunta si ese es el indicio de que hay algo entre ellos que también está sufriendo una metamorfosis.

Qué les está sucediendo a todos.

–Quiero que lo cuides, Akaashi –dice Bokuto de pronto, a la desesperada–. Así tendrás que pasarte por aquí todos los días. Porque si no hay nada que te obligue a venir tal vez olvides todo esto –señala la hierba marchita. La casa. A sí mismo–. No vas a tener mucho tiempo libre siendo el capitán del Fukurodani y peleando contra el Nekoma por mantener el liderazgo en Tokio. Así que tal vez… tal vez te olvides del color de las paredes de mi cuarto. O del número de macetas que hay en el jardín. O de dónde se guardan los regalos en Navidad para que yo no los encuentre. O de cuál es el peldaño de la escalera al segundo piso que cruje al pisarlo –se muerde los labios y la incertidumbre, y cuando Kenma busca los ojos de Kuroo, él ya la está mirando. Acongojado. _Asustado_ –. No quiero que te olvides de nada.

Por fin lo comprende. Qué es lo que le ha estado ocurriendo durante los últimos meses.

–Bokuto –Akaashi corta el silencio, pero lo hace con tanto cuidado, con un mimo tan delicado que si el silencio pudiera sentir no le dolería en absoluto–. No voy a olvidarme de ti.

Kuroo aguarda. Kenma intuye a qué está esperando pero no dice nada, porque si habla toda esa pasión demencial va a romperse, y Bokuto y Akaashi necesitan que les cale hasta los huesos. Necesitan creerse todo lo que acaban de vomitar desde el alma, y una tercera voz lo estropearía.

Espera a que Akaashi vaya a la cocina porque "hay que cambiarle las semillas" y Bokuto lo siga porque "hay que apartarle las que más le gustan".

La mano de Kuroo sobresale bajo la suya. Más grande y maltratada. Kenma mueve un poco el pulgar contra la piel rugosa, confiando en que Kuroo puede leer el gesto, que grita "si tuviese que olvidarte preferiría morirme".

Le gusta cómo quedan sus manos juntas.

Trata de visualizar cómo quedarían con los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

 _~Adivina, adivinanza~_

 **¿Cuántos segundos creéis que tardó el Tsukishima humano en eliminar a Kuroo y a Bokuto de Facebook cuando lo etiquetaron en la foto de un búho blanco y gris?**

 _~Pensadlo~_

* * *

A falta de tres días para que julio toque su fin, Kenma lo escucha aparcar la bici fuera del Kuro _Neko_ , que ya tiene la persiana bajada. Reconocer la forma de aparcar de una persona es algo que uno aprende a hacer después de varios años.

Mordisquea un _senbei_ mientras espera a que su té roiboos se enfríe un poco. Encaramada a un taburete alto como un rascacielos. Con el delantal manchado de levadura y lavavajillas puesto. Se peina con los dedos llenos de migas por impulso, para intentar ofrecer un aspecto más presentable antes de que Kuroo la vea, pero luego se da cuenta de que es una soberana chorrada y vuelve a su bandeja de galletas y a su portátil plateado.

" _Por el amor de Dios; son crackers, no galletas. A ver si te entra en la mollera, maldita sea"._

Casi dos meses de un adiestramiento digno del ejército y Kenma sigue llamando galletas a los _senbeis_. Como si valiese la pena llamarlos por su nombre cuando puede ver a Kuroo de mal humor por el despropósito.

–¿Todavía estás así? –la saluda, chasqueando la lengua con tedio.

Kenma echa un vistazo al reloj del ordenador. Kuroo siempre la lleva a casa por las noches, y cuando él llega habitualmente ella ya ha cenado y se ha quitado la ropa del trabajo, pero hoy se le ha hecho tarde.

–Enseguida me cambio y nos vamos –repone, irguiéndose para hacer rechinar a su columna. Marca las dos pestañas de búsqueda como favoritas antes de pulsar en el recuadro rojo de la esquina superior derecha para cerrarlas.

–¿Qué haces? –se interesa Kuroo, rodeándola con el brazo agarrotado por el manillar de la bici para robarle una galleta.

–Buscar un entrenador de defensa personal. Hay una chica muy bien puntuada por los usuarios que tiene un gimnasio a quince minutos en bus –responde Kenma, apurando su té–. Y también estoy buscando piso.

El runrún del padre de Kuroo enjuagando los cubiertos es lo único que rasga el oxígeno que flota entre ellos.

–¿Piso? –Kuroo vocaliza las sílabas. Deja el _senbei_ de nuevo en el plato y ladea la cabeza, consternado–. ¿Vas a irte de casa?

–Pues claro –contesta Kenma, dándose alas para afrontar lo que lleva tiempo queriendo abordar–. Dentro de un año, cuando acabe el instituto.

–¿Y estás mirando pisos desde ya?

Kenma procura hacerlo rápido. De carrerilla.

–Bueno, tú te vas dentro de menos de tres semanas. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de escoger un buen sitio y a ti no se te ve muy por la labor de ponerte manos a la obra, así que he tomado la iniciativa.

–¿De qué estás…?

Completamente desorientado.

 _De que voy a estudiar Informática cuando termine la secundaria. Lo he decidido. Quiero quedarme en un barrio sin peleas callejeras, ni trapicheos, ni desequilibrados que pongan la música a todo volumen. Quiero un salón en el que entre la luz del sol y un baño sin humedades. Y una cocina que no sea de gas. Quiero habitaciones con muchos enchufes que admitan adaptadores para poder conectar el portátil, la impresora, la lámpara de la mesilla, la plancha del pelo, el cargador del móvil y el de la PSP a la vez._

–Confío en que Yaku logre mantener los muebles a salvo de Bokuto y de ti hasta que llegue yo.

 _Y todo eso es prescindible, siempre y cuando esa casa sea también la tuya._

–Kenma.

Kuroo se pone de pie. Kenma recuerda cuando ninguno de los dos llegaba a la barra. Parece inmenso y eterno en medio de ese salón que huele a té y a harina frita.

–Tal vez haga una apuesta con tu padre –se le atora la voz y se le comprime en la garganta pero no se calla. _Ahora_ no–. Quizá seas tú el que acabe quemando la cocina.

–Kenma.

Se baja del taburete con la cara roja y los pies de plomo. Una vez se le quedó atrapado el pie y se cayó como un saco de patatas, y le salió un moretón en la canilla del tamaño de Gales.

Numeritos como ese no puede permitírselos _ahora_.

Respira por la nariz y levanta los brazos con rigidez. Kuroo la mira alucinado. Inmóvil, como un amante de los gatos al que se le acerca uno para olisquear su mano. La deja hacer. Kenma supone que debería pegarse más a él. Que debería amoldarse a su cuerpo.

 _Como cuando nos besamos._

 _Creo que quiero besarte otra vez, Kuroo._

Hay tantas cosas que le gustaría darle, tantas y tantas cosas que le gustaría saber hacer con normalidad.

–Kuroo –sisea. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es fácil dejarse llevar con la fragancia de Diesel que desprende su camiseta. Hace que enseñar el engranaje metálico del pecho no la haga sentir tan vulnerable–. A Shoyo no le gustan las chicas. Le he preguntado si podía contártelo, y me ha dicho que sí, pero que no te fueras de la lengua.

–No le gustan las…

–Y aunque le gustaran –los ojos cerrados. El corazón abierto– daría lo mismo. Daría lo mismo, Kuroo – _por favor, une los puntos y adivina lo que estoy intentando decirte. No se me dan bien las cosas bonitas_ –. ¿Vale?

No puede verle la sonrisa infinita, pero la reconoce a través de su voz. Plácida. La paz por bandera.

–Vale –suspiro largo. Risita de bobo. Sus brazos en la espalda y los labios en la coronilla–. Vale.

* * *

 _~Traducciones que nadie ha pedido pero que pueden serviros en la vida~_

 **Hay gente para la que "vale" significa "te quiero". Sí, gente además de Augustus Waters y Hazel Grace Lancaster. La epidemia tiene un alcance desconocido.**

 _~¿Vale?~_

* * *

Hay una cena de despedida, aunque Kuroo y Yaku se empeñen en negarlo e insistan en que es solo una cena veraniega de tantas. Tiene lugar el treinta y uno de agosto, Yaku y Kuroo se van en tres días y todos se han puesto un poco de espuma en el pelo (el mohicano de Taketora está impecable), llevan camisas de botones y se sientan alrededor de la mesa más grande del salón del té sin armar mucho jaleo. Hay una especie de pacto de no agresión que hasta Kuroo respeta, y eso que le encanta hacer leña del árbol caído.

Kenma sabe que Kuroo podría pasarse toda la velada rememorando el resbalón que tuvo Lev en la acera por la mañana, mientras trataba de caminar erguido y pavonearse delante de aquel grupo de _gals*,_ o aquella vez en la que el profesor de Biología sacó a Kai a exponer sobre las mitocondrias y se le olvidó quitarse el chicle, o cuando Yaku llegó con los apuntes en la mano a aquel examen del segundo trimestre que empezó antes de lo debido, y por las prisas se sentó encima de ellos y luego estuvo una hora sudando frío y esperando que la profesora no pensara que se estaba copiando.

Han cerrado el local y solo están ellos y el padre de Kuroo, que saca jarras de té de melocotón frío y bandejas de pastelillos de fresas con nata, porque "total, un día es un día". El baño y la cocina son contiguos y las paredes son finas, así que Kenma lo escucha revolotear por aquí y por allá.

–Kenma –le suplica por séptima vez en el último cuarto de hora, tocando con los nudillos en la puerta del reducido aseo–, para una noche que libras y en vez de aprovechar y estar con tus amigos te confinas ahí dentro a hacer Dios sabe qué –dice con voz ahogada, como si hubiera estado llorando–. Sal ya, mujer. Que estos granujas te van a dejar sin nada.

–Ya voy, Koukuro –contesta, colocándose una última horquilla, imitando a la chica del tutorial de Youtube que ha elegido seguir. El móvil colocado en la repisa del lavabo (junto a la maltrecha pastilla de jabón de rosas) con pericia para pillar el Wifi de la casa de Kuroo, que está justo encima del local. Rebobina unos segundos el vídeo para asegurarse de que ha imitado bien el paso–. Dame un minuto.

Se mira al espejo, evaluando los frutos de su trabajo. Ha procurado ser realista con sus dotes en peluquería y no dejarse llevar por lo fáciles que hacen parecer a los peinados en internet. Y a las casetas para ratas hechas de palitos de helado y silicona. O a las trufas brasileñas de coco. A Kenma le gusta pensar en sí misma como en alguien con los pies bien plantados en la tierra, pero reconoce que más de una vez se ha dejado llevar por la magia de los _do it yourself._

Hoy no.

Se ha recogido parte del cabello en una gruesa trenza que parte de las sienes y le rodea toda la cabeza. Algunas hebras rubias han escapado del trenzado, más cortas y rebeldes que el resto, pero está satisfecha con el resultado general. Se pone un poco de sérum en los dedos, frotando un poco con las yemas y se lo pasa por la raya del pelo para que el vello de la zona no se le levante por el calor. Acaba chasqueando la lengua y dejando los ojos en blanco.

Se lame la palma y repite el gesto, esta vez con éxito.

El resto de la melena le cae por la espalda, enrojecida y adolorida en la parte alta, surcada por las marcas del bikini que usó para pasar el día en la piscina pública con los chicos, hace tres días. Pronto comenzará a resecarse y a agrietarse, y Kuroo querrá quitársela como si fueran las capas de una cebolla, y Kenma tendrá que decirle que es asqueroso.

Se pone de perfil, esperando que el volumen que ha adquirido en el cráneo no haga que parezca que tiene más cabeza que cuerpo, como las cerillas.

Lleva puesto el vestido que su madre le ha comprado para la fiesta posgraduación para la que todavía falta un año, y a la que Kenma no va a asistir, porque ha visto las series suficientes –y ha aguantado media hora en la orla de Kuroo– para tener claro que en ese tipo de eventos a la gente le da por bailar, crear cadenas de gente que no se conoce y que serpentea por el recinto cogida de la cintura, abrirse la camiseta y atarse la corbata a la frente, y duda que Taketora y Lev no se opongan a que ella se pase toda la noche sentada junto a una mesa de canapés, por aquello de tener más oportunidades de coger los de atún cuando el camarero venga a renovarlos.

El traje es azul, como los polos de piña (la hipótesis de Kenma es que los directores de markéting responsables de las gominolas de Coca-Cola y las chucherías con sabor a piña tienen un convenio secreto para hacer todos sus productos de color azul). Es azul y es largo. Se le ajusta al pecho y al torso recto, hasta la cintura, y luego cae como la corola de una rosa en flor hacia los tobillos. Tiene unas mangas de esas que se caen un poco hacia los lados y son un rollo pero a todo el mundo le parecen bonitas. Se le ven un poco las tiras del sujetador, así que Kenma se ha puesto unas transparentes, tras un arduo debate interno en el que dudaba si dejarse las de tela y que se le viesen, y a quien no le gustara que no mirase, o ponerse las de plástico y soportar la tirantez en los hombros.

Se ha decidido por la segunda opción porque los chicos llevan toda la tarde pasando fotos de sus piernas cubiertas de espuma de afeitar, e incluso Inuoka ha preguntado si alguno iba a llevar pajarita, así que se ha solidarizado con el sufrimiento masculino por la estética y en fin, ahí está.

Con las uñas cortas pero no mordidas, a base de cantidades industriales de ese brillo que ha comprado en la farmacia y que sabe a rayos. Con un vestido que solo va a usar una vez y un tocado que más simple no puede ser, pero que ha requerido todo un despliegue militar en ese cuarto de baño. Se peina las cejas con los índices y espera a que la plancha del pelo se enfríe para enrollar el cable y meterla en la mochila junto al resto de las cosas.

Hace una bola con los cabellos rubios que han caído en el lavabo y la tira por el retrete, y cuando ya está todo recogido, saca una barra de labios rosa que le ha prestado su madre, y espera que el consejo que le ha dado funcione. Presiona un poco el cilindro de cera, sin mucha fuerza, una vez en cada mejilla, y difumina el color con el dedo hacia los pómulos. Kenma temía que el efecto visual equivaliese al de un tortazo en la cara, pero no queda mal. Es como tener dos pegotes de algodón de azúcar bajo los ojos, y el algodón de azúcar es guay _._ Se plantea pintarse la boca, pero supone que no vale la pena si se le va a ir todo en cuanto empiece a comer, así que se los moja con un poco de saliva y ya está.

Toma aire para comprobar cómo le sentaría la ropa si _las_ tuviera una, solo una talla más grande, y sale del baño con la mochila, que deja sobre una caja de cartones de leche entera, junto a la nevera. Se plisa la falda.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Tiene el vaquero estilo _boyfriend_ y la blusa básica (color vino, un centímetro por encima del ombligo) que usó esa mañana para ir con Taketora hasta el gimnasio en el que se han apuntado los dos. Y sus _Converse_ blancas. Podría ponérselas sin calcetines. Total, solo es para un rato.

 _Son ellos. Son tus compañeros. Da igual. Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir._

Respira hasta marearse y echa a andar hacia las conversaciones que se entremezclan en el comedor, unas con otras como hilos. Todas sin excepción se detienen cuando Kuroo, sin haberla visto todavía, reconoce el repiqueteo de sus nuevas sandalias plateadas (a las que ha bautizado como _sandalias de la NASA_ o _sandalias estilo Chernóbil_ , porque es más retorcido que el creador de Saw) y alza la barbilla de un vídeo que le está enseñando Yaku con un risueño "hombre, ya pensaba que te habías caído por el…" que muere en sus labios.

No pasa como en _La princesa cisne._ Ni como en el resto de obras de la cronología de la humanidad en las que el chico mira a la chica y por primera vez, la ve.

Hay personas, piensa Kenma, que llevan viéndose toda la vida la una a la otra, pero a las que les ha faltado mirar hacia dentro.

 _Kuroo. Creo que me gustas._

 _Como se gusta la gente normal._

Las cabezas se van volviendo una a una, y todas son de amigos pero la ansiedad le da de lleno. _Seguid zampando. No os fijéis en mí._

No tiene nada de malo que las personas se miren las unas a las otras. Kenma nunca puede evitar fijarse en el busto de una chica que le parece más grande que el promedio. Siempre se pregunta si a ella le sentarían bien esos escotes. Dónde se comprará esa ropa interior tan bonita.

El problema es la vehemencia con la que alguna gente mira. La insistencia, el comentario que suele ir ligado a _ese_ tipo de miradas. Kenma se viste para gustarse a sí misma, como imagina que hace el resto de la población, y comprende que haya otros a los que les guste su indumentaria, o su apariencia. Pero también entiende que las opiniones hay que darlas cuando uno las pide.

Su inexpresividad nunca deja traslucir nada, pero nota los ojos de Lev ir desde sus labios hasta el vuelo de la falda y subir hasta las rodillas.

Dos palmos por debajo de las clavículas.

–Por Dios, _Haiba –_ bufa Kuroo, moviéndose para que Kenma se siente _–._ Los Rayos X te van a licuar todas las miodesopsias del humor vítreo*.

–¿Traducción? _–_ musita Yaku, medio ido.

Todos están boquiabiertos. Todos menos Kuroo, que parece estar ejerciendo un esfuerzo terrible por mantener la mandíbula encajada y no hincarle el diente a Lev.

–Que Lev se va a quedar sin ojos _–_ aclara Kenma en un murmullo, aunque desearía no tener que hacerlo.

–Básicamente –confirma Kuroo con sequedad.

Desearía que Kuroo no le hubiese gruñido a Lev, en primer lugar. Porque eso es lo que acaba de hacer.

Kuroo. Gruñendo.

Unos pasos apresurados y el tintineo de unos hielos dispersan un poco la densidad repentina de la habitación.

–Hombre, mira quién ha salido de su cuev... –la frase se queda deshecha, como las sábanas los fines de semana. Pero a diferencia de su hijo, Koukuro recupera la voz sobre la marcha–. Siempre has sido guapa. Y espero que todos estos idiotas no se estén dando cuenta _ahora_ –dice, apuntándolos con las pinzas de los terrones de azúcar moreno. Amenazador–. Porque los echaría a todos de _mi_ salón de una patada en el culo.

–Cuánta violencia, viejo –empieza Kuroo, con una media sonrisa que se le cae pocos segundos después.

–Pídele salir a la de _ya_ –brama el hombre, estampando en la mesa baja una bandeja llena de pastel de queso y mermelada de arándanos. Incluso Taketora da un pequeño respingo– o tú serás al primero al que despache, sabandija.

Y vuelve a sumergirse en las profundidades de las cocinas.

 _Kuroo. Qué._

Tocado.

Y hundido.

Se quedan todos tan callados después de eso que Kenma se pregunta si alguno volverá a ser capaz de hablar de nuevo. Yaku está enfocado en su taza vacía. Lev tiene los ojos como platos, y los lleva de ella a Kuroo y de Kuroo a ella. Yaku no muta el gesto lo más mínimo, pero Kenma conjetura que debe imaginarse lo que Lev está pensando, porque le propina un codazo en las costillas para silenciarlo.

 _Pídele salir a la de ya._

Los demás han optado por seguir engullendo, haciendo ruido deliberado para paliar la incomodidad que acaba de instalarse entre ellos. Taketora se cruza de brazos, haciendo un pucherito que jamás admitirá que es enternecedor, y por el "¡ay!" que suelta Kuroo, Kenma adivina que acaba de darle una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Hay un montón de preguntas que le gustaría hacer.

–Gracias por haber venido –se encuentra diciendo Kenma. Pincha un arándano con el tenedor.

Pero esa no es su noche. Ni tampoco la noche de Kuroo.

–Gracias a vosotros por invitarnos –responde Yaku a toda velocidad, encantado por el cambio de tema. Cabecea hacia Kuroo, que se ha quedado mudo y tieso como un palo–. Y gracias a tu padre por...

–No –lo interrumpe Kenma. El arándano explota contra sus muelas–. Gracias por haber venido al Nekoma –lleva dos años pensando en lo que va a decir, así que le cuesta menos soltarlo de lo que esperaba–. Me alegro de que hayamos podido ser un equipo.

Tal vez ella también tenga un poco de miedo. De todas las cosas que están a punto de suceder. De todas y cada una de las variaciones.

Cuando Taketora se suena los mocos en una servilleta y Yaku le sonríe entre lagrimones, Kenma entiende que ni Kuroo ni ella son los únicos.

No hay nadie casándose, ni un niño naciendo, ni alguien que vuelve de la guerra. Pero en ese momento en el que Kuroo le pasa un brazo por los hombros, casi pidiendo permiso, en ese instante en el que todos se despiden orgullosos de haber coincidido en la vida y lloran, Kenma siente una felicidad irrepetible, porque emocionarse junto a la gente que te importa hace sentir joven hasta al corazón más inconmovible.

* * *

Kenma no recuerda haberse quedado despierta hasta tan tarde fuera de su cuarto.

–¿El _picahielos_? –inquiere Kuroo, estacionando la bici frente a su casa. Ambos se tambalean un poco al bajarse.

Tampoco recuerda haber bebido nunca, salvo que los bombones _mon chéri_ cuenten como beber. El licor es traicionero. Kenma ni siquiera es capaz de localizar el momento exacto en su memoria reciente en el que todo comenzó a parecerle gracioso, incluso las ocurrencias de Lev.

–Es una de las técnicas básicas –explica Kenma, dejándose caer en el escalón de piedra del recibidor. La trenza ha ido perdiendo su firmeza, y ahora cuelga con holgura casi hasta la nuca. Se quita los zapatos porque le arden los pies y le da la impresión de que las correas van a enredarse unas con otras al caminar–. El nombre se lo ha puesto Taketora.

–Lo veo más tranquilo desde que ha descubierto que puedes hacer moretones y partir cuellos.

–A partir cuellos no he aprendido todavía.

Kuroo niega con la cabeza, apretando los labios para reprimir la sonrisa.

–Pero me han enseñado a hacer unos mochis bastante buenos. Podrías pasarte por mi salón del té algún día.

–A ver si tu jefe me deja invitarte a un café –ironiza Kuroo, resoplando–. ¿Cómo es el _picahielos_?

–Hay que meter los dedos en forma de gancho en la axila del contrario y apretar con todas tus fuerzas.

–Temible –opina Kuroo fingiendo asombro, sentándose junto a ella. El peldaño está tan cerca del suelo que las rodillas dobladas se le quedan a la altura de la nariz. Los calcetines disparejos asoman por debajo del dobladillo del pantalón negro de vestir. La camiseta con su dorsal del Nekoma firmada por todos, hecha un guiñapo; una "u" alrededor del cuello. Los cuatro primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados–. ¿La vais a emplear conmigo?

Kenma le echa una mirada contemplativa.

–No llego a tu sobaco. Y tampoco es que quiera, la verdad –recuesta la cabeza en el brazo de Kuroo y cierra los ojos para que el sendero de gravilla deje de enroscarse y desenroscarse–. No te ofendas.

Al principio es solo una espora de risa, pero luego le estalla en el pecho y sube hasta la luna en carcajadas, y Kenma tiene que taparle la boca para que no despierte a los vecinos.

Son más de las doce.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi sobaco?

Kenma lo reflexiona.

–Yo qué sé –se desentiende, encogiéndose de hombros–. Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana hay que empezar a llevar tus cosas al piso.

Es ella la que hace la propuesta, pero no se mueve ni un ápice. Tal vez quiera quedarse ahí. Con él. En esa medianoche en la que Kuroo no tiene que marcharse lejos y el alcohol circulando por sus venas hace que todo parezca más asequible, más fácil de sobrellevar.

–Cierto –coincide Kuroo a través de un bostezo, apoyando las palmas en las rodillas para levantarse. Le tiende una mano para ayudarla–. Arriba, gandula.

Y la pone en pie. Como siempre ha hecho.

Kenma mete la llave en el cerrojo. Solo tiene que girarla y despedirse con el acostumbrado "manda un WhatsApp cuando llegues".

Lavarse la cara.

Cepillarse los dientes.

Ponerse el pijama.

El despertador.

Revisar su correo, su Facebook y el blog de _Hamburguesas en Kioto_ y esperar el WhatsApp de Kuroo antes de apagar el móvil.

–Kuroo –carraspeo. Media vuelta. Las sandalias en la mano. Tres pasos. De puntillas. Tira de la camiseta que lleva al cuello para que se agache–, dame uno de estos cuando vuelvas de Tokio.

Esta vez sabe a manzana. A restos de nata. A la base etílica de la colonia. La trenza se le desprende por uno de los lados y el pelo se le mete en la cara pero no importa, porque lleva todo el verano queriendo volver a besarlo y no siente nada más allá de sus labios.

Y la madera. A su espalda. No se acuerda de haber reculado, hasta que se le ocurre que quizá Kuroo la ha cogido por la cintura y la ha apoyado en la puerta. Eso explicaría su pulgar en la cadera. Sobre el vestido.

–¿Solo uno?

 _¿Solo un beso, Kenma?_

La voz de Kuroo se le mete en los oídos y monta una revolución bajo su piel, y cuando Kenma suspira "los que quieras" Kuroo le lame dentro de la boca y todo está mojado. _Me está besando con lengua._

–Dámelos también cuando te vayas.

Le acaricia el pelo negro y trata de que no se le salga la saliva por la comisura. De encontrar un ritmo.

–Vale –muge Kuroo, sosteniéndola de la espalda y la cara. Manchándose los dedos de pintalabios rosa. Kenma sabe que se está moviendo por instinto, que no controla mucho cómo va todo eso, que podría hacer más y se está obligando a no hacerlo. Para dejarla acompasarse–. Vale.

Siempre velando por ella.

–Vale.

Suelta las sandalias como si fueran de espino. Le pone las manos en los hombros para decirle que pueden dar otro paso. Que se siente valiente y su respiración en la boca no va a dejarla dormir, así que qué más da si se desvela un poco más. Kuroo parece que la entiende. Le besa el párpado sin maquillar y se inclina para levantarla por detrás de las rodillas, y Kenma se prepara para darse impulso.

Hasta que nota movimiento detrás de ella y la sangre le huye del rostro.

Se separan como si fueran aceite hirviendo y Kuroo tira de su propia camisa hacia abajo, blanco como la cal. La puerta se abre cuando Kenma se está reincorporando, los dedos temblando en torno a las sandalias.

–Qué tarde vienes, ¿no? –inquiere su madre con voz adormilada y un vaso de agua en la mano–. Hola, Tetsurou –lo saluda, frotándose las legañas–. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

–Genial –sisea Kenma, entrando en casa a trompicones–. Hasta mañana –farfulla sin volverse, porque como lo mire a la cara su madre va a leer en la suya ( _siempre_ inexpresiva, siempre _hasta ahora_ ) lo que ha pasado.

–Buenas noches –se despide Kuroo, el muy tarado, con esa voz profunda y ronca que no es la suya, _cómo se te ocurre hablar._

–¿Eso es tuyo? –le pregunta su madre después de cerrar la puerta. Kenma sube las escaleras de dos en dos.

 _Cuándo le he quitado la camiseta de capitán._

–Sí –traga saliva–. No –una retirada a tiempo es una victoria–. Adiós, mamá.

Echa el pestillo y se tira en la cama. Ni siquiera se baja la cremallera del costado. Ni enciende la luz. Deja que los mechones más enmarañados formen nudos al acostarse mirando hacia donde supone que está el techo. Todo da vueltas y es nuevo para ella, y ese calor que se arremolina en dirección sur y le remueve la sangre y la adolescencia y crece cuando piensa en sus besos es insufrible y extraño.

 _Me gustó cómo me miraste cuando me viste con el vestido, Kuroo._

La intuición, las ganas y todo lo primario del ser humano le mete la mano bajo la falda. El crujido del tul al moverse la ayuda a imaginarse que es Kuroo el que le está subiendo los dedos hasta las bragas. A tientas. Tensa las piernas y no las mueve, porque esa noche Kenma es solo otra de las chicas que estudia en el Nekoma y cree que Kuroo sabría lo que hacer con ella. Piensa en lo que le diría. En que quizá le pediría por favor que se estuviera quieta, porque no querría perder el punto adecuado después de encontrarlo. En que querría hacérselo bien, así que le preguntaría a cada segundo si le está gustando, si prefiere que haga círculos con el dedo o si es mejor que lo mueva hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que se corra.

Se masturba con la ropa interior puesta y su camiseta en la almohada, a punto de romperse.

Encoge los dedos de los pies pensando en esa rigidez bajo la cinturilla del pantalón de Kuroo.

Contra su abdomen.

Las dos veces en las que se han besado.

 _Kuroo._

Durante el primer orgasmo de sus dieciséis años.

* * *

Kuroo vuelve a recorrer el sendero de entrada a la casa de Kenma por cuarta vez esa mañana soleada. Lleva así diez minutos. Va desde la bici hasta la puerta y viceversa.

 _Qué he hecho, joder._

Si alguien le preguntase desde cuándo está por Kenma Kozume, Kuroo respondería con otra pregunta. _¿Desde cuándo sabes tú hacer restas? Pues eso._

Hoy tiene lugar la primera de las tres fases de su mudanza. Ropa. Las otras dos son cachivaches (según su padre) y pertenencias del vóley.

Había redactado una carta, porque adolece de un déficit alarmante de glóbulos rojos en el cerebro y no se le ocurría una manera menos humillante de declararse. Solo tenía que ponérsela en las manos el último día, pedirle que la abriese en casa y regalarle su bici, porque no va a necesitarla allá a donde va.

El plan no era un plan cualquiera, era El Plan y era una tontería, y Kuroo no termina de creerse que anoche, después de defender por activa y por pasiva que nadie debería entrarle a una persona bajo los efectos endiablados del alcohol, por aquello de la igualdad de facultades y la lucidez y la posibilidad de decisión sin veneno en la sangre, después de presumir tanto de principios, haya acabado besándola.

Otra vez.

Tal vez coló la primera, pero ahora Kenma tiene que haber sumado dos y dos. Por narices. Aunque sea Kenma y su cocorota no esté programada de una forma muy convencional.

Es Kenma, _por el amor de Dios._ Condenadamente lista. El cerebro del equipo a pesar de no combatir en la cancha y hacerlo desde las sombras. Su mejor amiga. La última persona a la que querría hacer daño. Y la ha besado porque es idiota de remate y quiere demasiado a esa canija analítica como para oponer fuerza física o mental a sus besos.

O cualquier otro tipo de resistencia.

 _No sé cómo besa el resto de la gente, pero tampoco quiero saberlo._

Bokuto va a matarlo cuando se lo cuente. Lleva comiéndole la oreja desde Navidad para que le diga a Kenma lo que hay. Para que se porte _como un hombre, tío, bro, no seas miedica._

Y ahora va él y la caga, _joder, mierda._

–Hola –lo saluda una voz somnolienta–. ¿Estás preparado? Tu padre me ha llamado. Dice que pasa a buscarnos en cinco minutos. Y que enciendas el móvil, que para qué lo quieres.

Kuroo no da crédito. Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, Kenma mordisquea una barrita de cereales. Le lanza otra a él. Chocolate negro y frutos rojos. El pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y, _alucina, su camiseta_ del Nekoma puesta. Le llega a mitad de muslo. Debajo de ella asoman unos vaqueros de pitillo azul y unas zapatillas que el común de los mortales se pondría para ir a la playa.

La tía más pasota del planeta.

–Kenma.

–Se nota que es de chico, ¿verdad? –constata ella, arrugando el envoltorio de la barrita y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo–. He pensado que si me dejo ver con ella puesta de vez en cuando la gente atará cabos.

 _¿Atará cabos?_

–A lo mejor creen que eres tú la capitana en vez de Taketora.

 _¡Atará cabos!_

–Tendríamos mejor reputación si creyeran eso.

Y esa es su chica.

 _A ver qué te creías, ¿que iba a darle un parraque con todo esto? ¿Que se iba a volver neurótica? Parece mentira, Kuroo Tetsurou. Es Kenma. Un mar en calma._

Está atónito. Fascinado. Escucha la bocina de un coche, y antes de abrir la verja Kenma arquea las cejas y suspira:

–Kuroo, no me pongas los cuernos tú tampoco. En la universidad.

Y ahora sí que sí, ahora Kuroo le contesta con la verdad y el corazón desnudo.

–No se me ocurriría –y añade porque, nuevamente, es idiota y no puede mantener el pico cerrado–. No quiero llevarme un _picahielos._

Por toda respuesta, Kenma le devuelve una sonrisa que Kuroo va a echar de menos besar.

* * *

*El _Butterfinger_ es una chocolatina de mantequilla de maní y chocolate que se comercializa en gran medida en Estados Unidos y en México (en España puede encontrarse en tiendas especializadas en golosinas afamadas a nivel internacional como Food Store, que es donde la compré yo), y es conocida por haber recibido publicidad por parte de _Los Simpson._ Actualmente es Nestlé quien la fabrica, y a mí me gusta mucho. Imaginad un helado de _Butterfinger_ *3*

*Las gals son una tribu urbana oriunda de Japón. Yo las conocí hace años por el anime _Supergals!_ (el nombre que le dio el doblaje español), basado en el manga _Gals!_ de Mihona Fuji. Dentro de la tribu hay varias ramas, pero todas tienen en común la preocupación por el pelo, las uñas, el maquillaje y en general, el mundo de la moda. Está compuesta por chicas principalmente jóvenes.

* * *

REVIEWS:

 **Guest:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, porque es la primera vez que lo intento con Kuroo y con Kenma y al final me ha costado más de lo que pensaba ;W; Es genial saber que ha valido la pena nun Espero que la segunda parte también sea de tu agrado, si te animas a volver por aquí. ¡Ten un lindo día! Mil gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar (L)

 **jmsss:** ¡hola caracola! :D Muchas gracias por leer; me alegro un montón de que decidieses no solo darle una oportunidad a la primera parte, sino esperar a la segunda nun Tal vez algún día me anime a escribir un tercer capítulo para este ficucho, y que se vea cómo lidian Kenma y Kuroo con las nuevas circunstancias, pero no puedo prometerlo porque ahora tengo otros dos fics en los que quiero centrarme c: Muchísimas gracias por leer y por pasarte a comentar, ¡ten un lindo día! ^^ PD: es que los fems! sacan el lado homo a cualquiera, chócala (?)

 **Nekot:** ¡hola cielo! :D La verdad es que a Kenma a mí me ha resultado complicado no solo ubicarlo de nena, sino ubicarlo en líneas generales JAJAJA así que me alegro mucho de que aunque a ti se te atravesara un poco lo primero hayas podido disfrutar del fic nun Tal vez haga un pequeño epílogo algún día, aunque ahora mismo estoy liadilla con otros dos fics, así que no puedo prometer nada a corto plazo uwu De todas formas, muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Me da muchas alas saber que a alguien le gustaría una continuación. Con _Confeti rosa_ he estado trabajando hoy, y mañana más para poder actualizar cuanto antes c: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y pasarte a comentar, ¡ten un lindo fin de semana! Besotes :3

 **lie:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D En primer lugar, muchas gracias por haber leído _Cambiapieles_ en su día, porque leí tu review pero por esa época estaba más liada con la universidad que de costumbre y al final nunca pude contestarte. Muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic también, y encima por haberte pasado a comentar ambos capítulos. Eres un sol ;w; Me alegro de que te haya gustado la dinámica de Kuroo y Kenma; _Muerte por chocolate_ fue un postre que probé hace años y era BRUTAL. Era una porción de pastel con bizcocho de chocolate en plan brownie, helado de chocolate, Nutella, sirope de chocolate y virutas de chocolate. Cinco tipos de chocolate, el paraíso hecho repostería ;A; Gracias también por seguir _Confeti rosa_ , en el cual he estado trabajando hoy y seguiré mañana para que la actualización se acerque cada vez más nun Un beso gigante, gracias por tanto (L) ¡Ten un bello fin de semana! :3 Algún día veremos la segunda temporada de Ouran. Junto a nuestros nietos (?)

 _Feliz primavera (u otoño, dependiendo de vuestro país) a todos nun Espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos~_


End file.
